Shinobi amongst the dead
by Jarl2425
Summary: Yuuki is removed from the bus without anything including clothes as a sacrafice to the group as decided by Shido. She is forced to flee the area to avoid the zombies. She hides in a dumpster and is later discovered by former shinobi Naruto through luck.
1. Shinobi amongst the dead CH 1 Edited

**Author: **Jarl2425

**Beta/Editor: **Magenkyo Sharingan

**Link to Beta: ****.net/u/1908581/**

**This is Chapter one but adjusted by the Beta above for any type of errors I overlooked. This is my first time using the beta system on fan fiction. **

**Tell me you opinions on how this looks compared to the first copy. This will help me greatly to improve this story as well as any other future stories.**

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV_

**Tokonosu**

"Shido-sama! Shido-sama please let me back on. I'll do anything you ask of me without hesitation!" Yuuki continued banging on the doors leading to the minibus where Shido and his followers were. Yuuki is a female with peach skin, yellow eyes, and short light orange hair which she kept a hair band to keep her hair back. She has E-cup breasts. Currently she was naked for everyone to see and knocking on the door leading to the minibus as a group of undead made their way towards her. Fear crept into her heart as the dead got closer towards her.

Shido stared out the bus at his former student with a cruel smile. "I'm sorry Yuuki-chan but we had to eliminate someone. We only have enough supplies for 6 people and we had to sacrifice someone to save our group some utter damnation. I hope you could understand." Shido smile grew as he watched as Yuuki turned away from the bus and ran as fast as she could. He turned his attention to his remaining group.

First there were the only female members of the group and the two that would help repopulate the human race unless they were replaced that is. They were Kawamoto and Taniuchi.

Kawamoto is a red-headed girl with golden brown eyes. She wore the female uniform of Fujimi Academy.

Taniuchi has magenta colored and blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses. She wore the female sailor uniform of Fujimi Academy.

Then there were the four guys of the group including him that would do manual work for the group and impregnate the two girls when they found a place to settle down. They would help gather food and other materials they would need. This was the reason why he didn't eliminate any of the guys. Shido figured that two girls would be enough to please four guys plus they would be able to carry most of the weight. The two females would sit by and please each of them.

The first guy of the group was Shido Koichi, the leader of the group. Shido is very attractive; depicted wearing a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wears a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses.

The second guy was Tsunoda, second in command. Tsunoda has brown and yellow hair, wears the male Fujimi High School uniform, and unlike the other students, he wears slippers instead of regular shoes.

The last two guys were Kurokami and Miura. Kurokami has long black hair that grows over his eyes. He does not wear the black uniform jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt.

Miura has messy brown hair as well as eyes of the same color. Under his gakuran jacket, he wears a red-orange shirt.

"Well it looks like we'll survive for a while thanks to our lovely sacrifice of Yuuki-chan. We won't have to starve until we get more food. And speaking of which, I think a little trip to the convenience store will be appropriate. We have more space to store food for later so we won't have to worry about starving anytime soon." Shido's attention went to the door when he heard a few bangs against the door. He turned to find the horde of zombies slowly gathering at the door. "I think it's time for us to leave and find a nice place to settle down temporarily. I'm sure there's a secured building we could use to set up our zombie free paradise."

Shido went to the driver's seat and drove off quickly before they were surrounded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuuki lunged felt as if they were to combust as she continued running pass groups of zombies. She felt her heart pumping out of fear and adrenaline. She couldn't believe that Shido had tossed her aside. She always believed that her sexy charms would allow her to stay with the group and that as long as she made the guys happy, she would be okay. But that wasn't the case at all. She was cast aside from the group and left for dead. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the thought of dying.

_Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh_

Her adrenaline continued pumping allowing her to continue running. She quickly turned into an empty alley to avoid a large group ahead of her. Yuuki quickly hid inside a large empty dumpster making sure she didn't make any sound. Based on what Takashi had said, these things only reacted to sounds. Tears continued streaming down her cheek at her present situation.

_'Damn it, I wish I went to Takashi and his group. Now I'm going to die.' _Slowly her adrenaline went away leaving her extremely tired. Her stomach growled a little reminding her that she didn't eat yet. Yuuki crawled into fetal position not caring about the fact that she was inside a dumpster, not was she naked. What mattered right now was that she was away from those _things_ and that she would survive a little didn't have to worry about beating eaten alive by those things.

_'I wonder how Yamada felt when those things ate him.'_ Thoughts of the former student brought back horrible memories of how she suggested that Yamada be kicked off the bus because he didn't follow Shido's beliefs. She felt guilty for suggesting such a thing and she was now able to experience betrayal Yamada felt when Shido actually went through with her suggestion. Her heart ached in pain bringing more tears out. She remained in fetal position and continued crying until she fell asleep. She shifts her body slightly in an attempt to stay warm.

**4 hours later**

Boom

Bang

Bang

Bang

Yuuki was awoken by the sound of a large explosion followed by the sound of gun shots. The explosion and shots were close so that meant someone with weapons were close by. She lifted the lid slightly to get a view of the outside. She was greeted to the sight of zombies in the alley she was in. She slowly dropped the lid without making any noise. If they discovered she was here, she would be dead soon. She tried to think of a way to reach the shooters and leave with them without getting the attention of the zombies. Fortunately for her, the shooter had seen her face when she took a peek outside.

"HEY YOU IN THE DUMPSTER! STAY PUT. I'M COMING!"

Yuuki felt relief when she heard this. It would seem that there was hope of survival for her after all. Several shots were heard but closer indicating that he was coming towards her. The sounds of machine guns being fired was soon heard throughout the alley. The lid to the dumpster swung open revealing her soon to be savior in the form of a handsome teen with fair skin, bright blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and exotic whisker-like marks on both sides of his cheeks. He wore black jeans, long sleeve white button-up shirt, and black boots. Currently he was carrying an MP40 9 mm in his hand. A Mark XIX Desert Eagle pistol was visible on his waist.

"Are you okay Hime?" Yuuki couldn't help but blush at how he addressed her. Never in her life did someone address her as such. Her sexual side soon kicked in when she realized her situation right now. There was a nice guy in front of her with real guns and was capable of using them if the dead zombies were to go by. She could use her sex appeal to get protection. All she had to do was use her body to please him to get protection against those things. Using her sexy voice, she proceeded to take action.

"Please save me from these zombies and I'll do anything you ask. I'll make you the happiest man alive if you protect me." She pressed her nude body against his and placed a hand on his crotch and rubbed it a little to get her point across. She smiled inwardly when she felt his manhood slightly twitch.

"Um...Alright, I'll keep you safe hime. My name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way. What's your name hime?" He fired a few shots of his desert eagle nailing a few zombies in the head. He didn't need to completely see the zombie to get head shots. He was simply that good with guns. Yuuki leaned forwards and whispered her name in his ears softly.

"My name is Yuuki Miku Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at the honoriffic.

"Well Yuuki-hime, I think we should leave this area soon before too many of those things show up. I have a ride and a safe one at that. I have a few supplies you could use." Her stomach growled a little which made her blush. "I also have some food with me as well." Yuuki smiled a little and climbed out the dumpster. Once she was on the ground again, Naruto placed his bag of ammunition down and motioned for her to get on his back. "There's a lot of glass around here so I think it would be best if I carried you plus my ride isn't that far away." Yuuki didn't hesitate in hoping on his back. Once she was on his back, he placed the desert eagle in his bag and lifts the bag up with his left hand. He used his right hand to hold his submachine gun. "Alright just hang on tight and don't let go."

Much to Yuuki's complete surprise, Naruto was able to run with not only her but a submachine gun and a bag of ammunition as well. He was physically more fit than any guy or man she knew. She could also feel his hard muscles through his shirt. She couldn't help but lean in more to get a better feel of his muscles. Right now she was feeling very lucky for running into Naruto. She continued watching Naruto from his back as he continued killing zombies on the way to his ride. She began wondering what this ride of his was. She was sure he had something capable of keeping them safe from the horde of zombies.

"Alright we're here." Naruto turned from the alley they were in to where he parked his ride. Yuuki's eyes widen when she saw his ride. While she didn't have much knowledge on military things like Kohta, she knew this was a military vehicle based on the shape.

"It's a Sisu XA-186 if you're wondering what it is. It's not the same as the ones the military have. I built it differently from the others so it could be better." Yuuki continued staring in shock at his ride. Naruto approached his ride and placed his bag down. He opened the back door then placed Yuuki down on the small bed he had. He retrieved his bag then entered the vehicle closing the door behind.

"Alright I have some alcohol wipes for you to wipe the dirt off your body. I'll retrieve them as well as some food for you. Just sit back and relax." Yuuki didn't need to be told twice. She leaned back allowing her body to rest on the small bed she was on. She felt much safer here plus he didn't seem like the type that would throw her out.

But to be on the safe side, she would make him addicted to her through sex.

She would make sure he crazed her body so much that he would do anything within his power to keep her safe. With a body like hers combined with her willingness, she was confident that she would be able to do just that. She was soon brought from her thoughts when he came back with a few cleaning supplies ranging from a bucket of water, rag, towel, alcohol, soap, and a few others. Naruto placed the items down on a small table before turning to leave.

"Wait Naruto-kun" She smiled inwardly when he stopped and turn towards her. "I'm feeling a little weak after going without food for hours. Could you help me get cleaned up and feed me. I'll be forever grateful Na-ru-to-kun." Her voice sent shivers up his spine the way she said his name.

"H-hai Yuuki-hime, I'll h-help you in any way I can." Yuuki smiled as Naruto turned towards her grabbing a few supplies on the way. As soon as he was close enough, she placed a hand on his crotch and gave a firm squeeze.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto's lightly blushed at her actions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That seems to be the last of them in this area. We'll be able to refill here and rest for a while." Takashi glanced around the area to make sure there weren't any more zombies they could have missed. Once he was sure they were all dead, he glanced over to his group which consists of one adult, 5 students including himself, a small girl, and a dog. All of them wore black track suits which they acquired recently from a sporting store.

The adult was their 27 year old high school nurse Shizuka Marikawa. Shizuka is a very tall buxom woman with ridiculous curves, known primarily for her large J-cup breasts. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She was currently carrying a bag filled with medical supplies and ammunition for the small pistol she carried with her. She would act as a nurse and a support for the group. She would attack any zombies that came too close to the group.

The 5 students were 18 year old Saeko Busujima, 17 year old Takashi Komuro, 17 year old Rei Miyamoto, 16 year old Saya Takagi, and 16 year old Kohta Hirano.

Takashi has the appearance of an average male high school student. He has brown eyes and spiky black hair. His height is average, and he has a slender build. Currently he was holding a baseball bat while a shot gun was strapped to his back. He would use the shot gun when they had no other choice. The bat was something he preferred since it wasn't too loud and he knew how to wield it.

Saeko was a female with blue eyes, fair skin, and long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose. She has D-cup breasts and a slim figure. She had a sword strapped to her left hip and a pistol strapped to the right. The pistol was her secondary weapon should she find herself separated from her sword. While she wasn't a big fan of weapons, she would use whatever available weapons they had to protect herself and her friends. She preferred swords plus she was a kendo champion. She had won all the tournaments she entered.

Rei has long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with E-cup breasts. She was currently holding a large spear over her shoulders. A pistol was visible on her hip. Like Saeko, she wasn't a big fan of guns. She preferred spears or something akin to a spear. Of course she would use guns if the occasion arises. She too wanted to protect her friends from the walking dead.

Saya has long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. Saya has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She has F-cup breasts and a slim figure. She had two pistols strapped to her sides. One of the guns she carried was something she received from her mother Yuriko Takagi. It was a Kiku Crest Luger P08, a weapon used by German military.

Hirano is a teenage boy, slightly short, and a bit overweight for his age, with a shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. He had various guns strapped on his body. He was very proficient with any type of gun he got his hand on. He was the marksman of the group and a good one at that.

The small girl and dog was 7 year old Alice Maresato and Zeke.

Alice Maresato has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs reaching down from the side of her temples stretching outwards, burgundy colored eyes, a mole under her left eye, and wears a white headband on her head. She was armed with a slingshot, a few fireworks such as firecrackers, and a few other noisy items. They were items used to distract the walking dead. She would use the slingshot and a small object or firecracker to draw their attention towards where she fired said object or firecracker.

Zeke was a puppy with white coat and black ear flaps. He also wears a dog collar with a bone ornament that hangs at its front.

Currently the group was at a boat docks for fuel for their hummer and to rest a bit. The dock was located in an isolated area away from the village meaning there were fewer zombies to worry about which was a good thing.

"Takashi, what are our next plans? Shouldn't we plan ahead while we have the chance? I'm sure we're not going to be staying here for too long right." Takashi glanced over to Saeko who asked the question.

"Right now we're going resting up and possible gathering a few more supplies. Once we're done here, we're heading over to find Rei's parents." Rei perked up at this. She was really worried about whether or not her parents were safe or not. Her last connection with them didn't put her at ease at all especially when gun shots were heard in the back. A few morbid thoughts crept into her mind but she squashed them immediately. There was no point in getting frustrated for nothing. Besides, her father was a police man capable of handling himself. A few walking dead wouldn't be a problem for him. If anything, he was probably cutting them down right now.

Saeko nod her head accepting whatever plan he had in mind. "Do you have a way of getting there without any problems? Our ammunition and supplies are a bit low and I doubt we'll be able to retrieve much from here. The owners of this place must have left with most of it on a boat or whatnot." Takashi sighed at this. He had a thought like that but he still clung on to a little hope.

"We'll have to use what we can for now. I'm sure there's something we could use for the time being. I know it's not much but that's the best we could do for now. I'll try to find some supplies while we search for our parents especially weapon supplies. We'll also need to find a place we could settle down and a safe one at that." Saeko seemed pleased with the answer she received. It seems that selecting Takashi as a group leader was the best choice indeed. He was always trying to find ways to help the group as a whole. She turned away from him and went to assist the others in searching for supplies.

"What do you think that was all about Takashi?" Takashi turned towards Rei and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure why Saeko asked all those questions but be made a guess that she was trying to formulate backup plans should his original plan fail. He knew that the chances that all his plans going as planned as slim. There were several factors that could throw his plan out the window or almost. An example of almost was the EMP that almost knocked their hummer out of service. They were lucky that the owner of the vehicle had prepared the hummer for almost anything.

Based on what Kohta said, the hummer was built to stand against explosions, rocky terrain, water, and EMP. Takashi began to wonder what kind of friend Shizuka had. She owned an expensive apartment complex, illegal weapons, and a military hummer capable of reaping havoc. Takashi was of course glad Shizuka had a friend like that. The guns, the ride, and the apartment helped them. They were able to rest and gather supplies from the apartment, the weapons which they still had allowed them to eliminate the zombies throughout their journeys, and the hummer allowed them to move back and forth without any problems.

"I think she's just making plans on her own should our plan fail. With the way things are, anything could go wrong so it's best to have a backup plan."

"What if her plan fails as well Takashi?" Takashi didn't even turn in the speaker's direction as he addressed her.

"Then I guess we could rely on our team's genius then right Saya?" If he was looking in Saya's direction, he would have noticed the blush upon her cheek. Saya turned her head in the opposite direction of Rei not wanting anyone to see her blush.

"So it seems that the leader needs me in the end. I guess it can't be helped that the idiot leader has to rely on littler old me for backup plans. You should be lucky that I'm in a helping mood today. I'll think of a few backup plans should yours and Saeko's plans fail. However don't get too comfy on relying on me too much." She turned away from the two and walked off. She would need some time to think of plans that would help them greatly. For this to happen, she needed complete silence to allow her mind to go through different scenarios. Takashi and Rei soon joined the group in their search for materials.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuuki massaged Naruto's tongue with her own as she slowly lift her body up then dropped low allowing his manhood to continue to impale her. She moans softly as she felt his penis stretch far beyond what the other males in Shido's group or any boy she ever dealt with was capable of. She leaned Naruto back a little in a more relaxing position. Using her right hand, she reached down to massaged his testicles and continued riding him relentlessly. Soon she found her current pace inadequate so she removed her hand from his testicles and then slowly increased her pace. She moaned softly at the pleasure she was experiencing right now. Her moans grew louder as she continued increasing her speed.

Soon the sound of wet skin slapping against each other echoed throughout the vehicle. Yuuki kissed Naruto and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They exchanged tongues with one another as Yuuki continued bouncing on him. They both moaned from the pleasure they were experiencing right now. When Naruto noticed her pace slowly decrease, he gripped her round bottom and stood up. Yuuki wrapped her legs around him instinctively and braced herself for the ultimate pleasure she was about to experience.

She didn't have to wait long when Naruto started impaling her harder on his rod. The sound of wet skin slapping one another had gotten a little louder by now as did her moaning. He increased his speed and strength behind each thrust which ended up in Yuuki breaking the kiss to moan loudly. Naruto didn't give her a chance to kiss him again, which would have successfully silenced her moans.

He allowed he moans to be heard by the walking dead outside his ride.

Naruto slowly lost himself in Yuuki as he savagely fucked her. He didn't even slow down when he felt her tighten nor did he make any move to stop when she gushed all over him. The soft, warm skin rubbing against his shaft was the only thing he was focused on right now.

Yuuki felt pleasure beyond what she ever experienced with any guy she had sex with. Never in her life did she think she could experience such a powerful orgasm but here she was doing just that. The best part was that he was continuing with the same inhuman speed and thrust. It didn't take long before her toes curled and she released another torrent of clear liquid onto him.

This guy, no sex god was amazing. To think she had a man like this by her side made her feel extremely lucky. To think that all it took to meet such a guy was to be thrown off the bus by Shido and left for dead.

She was brought from her thoughts when she had yet another orgasm but unlike the others, this one was the strongest. Her entire body began to spasm uncontrollably as she soaked Naruto.

Naruto stopped and watched with a smirk at his work. _'It looks like I'm a natural.'_ The sight of Yuuki losing consciousness from her orgasms added to his growing pride. _'I could already see my new nickname, Naruto Uzumaki, the Zombie Slayer and the Sex Viking. I'm such a badass.'_

Yuuki leaned her head against his shoulders and closed her eyes. Naruto pulled out from here then carried her to a small bed he built in. He placed her on the bed then went back to where the cleaning supplies were. It was there he wiped himself down and got dressed. He went back to where she was then proceeded to clean here again. Once she was cleaned off, he opened the top latch then dumped the water on the crowd of zombie surrounding the vehicle. Seeing the amount of zombie around his ride surprised her. _'Was our activities that loud?'_ He released a small chuckle before retreating making sure to close the latch behind.

The Sisu XA-186 soon came to life and drove off squashing a large amount of zombies standing in front of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well it looks like we've reached our destination ladies and gentleman. I don't see too many of _them_ around here so it's safe to assume that most of them left the area." Shido allowed a sigh of relief at the thought of fewer things to worry about. Tsunoda surveyed the area for a while and his eyes widened when he recognized the area they were in. His head turned towards two particular stores close to each other and a smile made its way to his face.

"It looks like we're in luck Shido-sama. The convenience store is located close to the weapon shop and the hardware store. The three stores are owned by the Ling brothers and it's linked to one another. We could turn the convenience store into our base and create our home here. We'll be able to repopulate the human race and keep those things at bay." He groped on Kawamoto when he mentioned repopulating the human race. Kawamoto blushed at this action as did Taniuchi when she figured out where Tsunoda was going with this. Shido smiled at the idea.

"Well does everyone else agree with Tsunoda's idea?" He scanned the group's faces to see who agreed and who disagreed. Everyone agreed with the idea. Shido clapped his hands together. "Very well, we will create our base here. This will be our start for helping humanity survive. We could recruit any survivors that wonder here to help us build our future utopia. This place will be 100% zombie free." Shido continued his speech about building a peaceful place and repopulating the human race. The students listened to his words eagerly like obedient dogs. Once Shido was finished his speech, the students were all staring at him like someone akin to a god. Shido smiled at their facial reaction and knew he has won them over.

"Alright, let's start building our home but first we need to fortify the place. We need to make sure those things don't get to us during construction. We'll gather some cement to seal off certain the doors and windows. Those things have shown that their capable of breaking normal doors with ease. Tsunoda, I want you and the guys to start gathering the required material. As for you ladies, please gather some weapons for us. We'll need the weapons if we are to live through this ordeal." The group quickly dispersed to gather supplies leaving Shido to think about his current plans and backup plans should it somehow fail.

Tsunoda, Miura, and Kurokami opened the door leading to the hardware store all wielding blunt weapons. They quickly attacked the zombies wondering around the store not giving them a chance to attack. The bashed the creature in the head ending its life once more. They spent the next few minutes killing off any infected found within the store then went over to several wheelbarrows which they proceeded to fill with the items they would need. Once they had filled their wheelbarrows until it was no longer capable of holding any more items, the pushed them to the convenience store then proceeded to make the cement which they would use to block the infected from entering. The girls came back with a few bags filled with hand guns and ammunition. They placed the weapons close to the men for protection purposes then left them to work on their home.

"Good job girls, you all make me so happy." The two girls Kawamoto and Taniuchi blushed at the praise Shido was giving them. Shido licked his lips at the two girls standing in front of him looking so innocent. Seeing them alone all alone looking the way they did made Shido want to fuck them right now. The fact that he was a 27 year old teacher while they were merely 16 year sophomore students didn't bother him at all. Right now things like that didn't matter. In his mind, as long as they were old enough to produce children, then they were considered old enough to fuck. It was the only way of saving human kind or so he believed. The two girls couldn't help but shiver slightly from his lust filled stare.

"So girls, while the guys work on our home, why don't we move to a more quite place. I'm sure the guys don't want to be bothered by us while they work." Shido's heart rate increased as sexual thoughts involving the two passed through his mind.

"Okay Shido-sama"

"Of course Shido-sama"

Shido smiled as he led the two girls away from the others. By now he had a full erection which was poking through his pants.


	2. Shinobi amongst the dead CH 2 Edited

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV/Song_

Naruto plowed through a few more zombies with a bored look on his face. He took a glance at the GPS he was using to make sure he was heading the right direction which was his zombie-free home. It was where he would take his new girl to sit back and relax for a while.

Maybe she would have sex with him again.

A small blush appeared on his cheeks when he thought about Yuuki. It's been a while since he felt a woman's touch and from a younger one too. Yuuki looked to be around 16 years old yet she had sex skills of an 25 year old. She obviously had experience in sex before but she probably never had sex like the one she experienced today. Her exotic moans echoed through his mind which resulted in an erection. Naruto couldn't only chuckle in embarrassment at the fact that he was driving around with a large boner. Just the concept of driving around with an erection made him chuckle a bit.

He plowed through another group of zombies without a care in the world. He was in something akin to a light weight tank so there was no point in worrying about damaging the vehicle by running over zombies. The vehicle was built to take damage from explosions so a few little bumps wouldn't do anything to his ride. He continued running zombies over while humming a random tone belonging to a kid's video game. He stopped humming completely when he realized what exactly he was humming.

_'Why the hell am humming Mario's theme song and killing zombies?'_

Seeing as he couldn't come up with an answer, he decided to forget about the fact that he was humming at all. He pulled out a small mp3 played and plugged a small wire into it. He took a few glances at it then proceeded to press the shuffle button. He turned the volume up on high catching the attention of hordes of zombies.

Due to the EMP affect caused by the missiles, almost everything within certain areas went down. Without most cars, lights, and other appliances running, the entire city was quite minus the sound of one of two running engines and now his music. Zombies within city blocks of his location were drawn to his location, if the growing sounds of moans were any indication. Naruto's vehicle continued plowing through zombies left and right as they swarmed in on his location. Naruto bobbed his head up and down to the song as he continued reaping havoc onto the undead.

_Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price you pay And you're a very sexy girl whose very hard to please You can taste the bright lights but you won't get them for free_

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle Feel my, my, my, my serpentine I, I wanna hear you scream_

Naruto turned the next corner power sliding a few dead in the process. He made a complete stop to prevent further sliding then prepared to plow through another gathering of zombies until he spot a small girl on top of a totaled RV trembling in fear. Naruto squint his eyes to get good glance at her appearance.

She had pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks was currently wearing a white jacket, a pink dress top and a light blue skirt, black socks and shoes. Blood was present on her clothes but there were no signs of bite entry so the blood must have been from someone else.

Naruto turned his music off as he slowly approached the RV stuck inside a he was close enough, he stopped completely then left the driver's seat. He opened the top latch of his ride and climbed to the top to greet the little girl. The girl's attention went towards him and a small flicker of hope entered her eyes at the thought of being saved. She thought she was going to end up like her father or starve to death but that may no longer be the case.

Thoughts of her father's death brought back painful memories of how he sacrificed his life to place her on higher grounds away from the walking dead. He made her promise that she would try to survive no matter what. He was now one of them and amongst the crowd below currently trying to eat her.

"Stay put little one, I'll come get you." Naruto jumped over to the RV and walked over to her. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name little one?" She paused as if thinking about something before answering his question.

"My name is Yachiru Kusajishi Oniichan." Naruto's eyebrow rose slightly at the fact that she just called a stranger her big brother. He mentally shrugged at this then proceeded to pick her up. He hoped back onto his ride then entered the latch it once more. He carried her to the passenger seat and proceeded to buckle her seat belt. To make sure she was safe.

Speaking of safe, he walked over to check on Yuuki to find her still on the bed. He was glad he extended the guard rails or she would have no doubt been on the floor. Seeing her uncomfortable position he adjusted her body while making a mental note to get some clothes for both her and Yachiru. He placed pillows around her and adjusted the bed so she would sleep more comfortable.

Naruto couldn't help but admire how angelic she was right now when she slept. He gently placed a kiss upon her temple before retreating back to the driver's seat. Once he was seated, he turned his head to find Yachiru surfing through his song list most likely for something she knew about. He couldn't help but chuckle at the faces she made as she tried to find something. Yachiru stopped browsing through the artist list and turned to Naruto.

"Oniichan, why don't you have Justin Bieber?"

Naruto went rigid and turned ashen white. There was no way in hell he would be caught listening to someone like _him_.

"I have something better than Justin Bieber Yachiru-chan." She tilt her head in curiosity while Naruto racked his brain as he tried to think of someone she could listen to without corrupting her. An idea quickly formed in his head which he immediately used. "Ludwig van Beethoven is way better plus it sound really awesome." Naruto mentally kicked himself in the head. Out of so many artists that exist, why did he name someone from the classical section? Still it was something that didn't have any foul words or mentions of adult related things so without due, he played moonlight sonata then drove off crushing the walking dead on the way. Naruto felt awkward as he ran over the dead to classical music. Yachiru on the other hand felt relaxed by the music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you find anything here Toshimi-san?" Toshimi was described as a petite girl with green eyes; brown hair tied in a pigtail and is slightly combed in the front, and C-cup breasts. She was currently wearing tatters of what was once the standard female uniform of Fujimi Academy.

"Hai Hayashi-sensei, I found a flare gun." Kyoto Hayashi has red hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear. Her eyes are light brown and she wears glasses. She has a full figure with large J-cup breasts. She was currently wearing a white button up shirt, black laced panties, and white socks. Her dress and high heels were ripped off when one of those things had a hold on it. She quickly discarded them to avoid being turned into one.

"What about you Misuzu-san? Did you find anything we could use?" Misuzu has brown eyes, black hair which is tied in a bun and C-cup breast size. She was also currently wearing tatters of what was once the standard female uniform of Fujimi Academy.

"Not yet sensei but I'm sure we'll be able to find something around here."

"Forget about it. We can't stay in one spot for too long...plus...I don't feel comfortable here. Let's head to the top floor and be very careful not to make any sound as these things seem to only react to it. As long as we remain quite, we'll be okay for the time being." The three girls moved slowly and made their way to the top floor of the jewelry store making sure to remain as quite as possible. They killed any wandering zombies with a brutal strike to the head thus ending its life again. They made it to the top floor and gently closed the door behind.

Kyoko, Misuzu, and Toshimi scanned the floor to make sure they were alone. Once it was confirmed that they were zombie free, they released a sigh of relief. "Alright we'll be able to rest for a bit. We'll need every bit of energy once we start moving again."

Toshimi and Misuzu went to the bedroom and allowed their bodies to fall on the bed. Kyoko joined the two girls as well seeing as it was the only bed.

"I still can't believe all this. Who would have thought that zombies would become a reality?" Toshimi whispered, still couldn't believe that there were zombies now exist.

"And I still can't believe I almost became one of them." Kyoko shivered in fear when she thought about how she was almost bitten by the Physical Education teacher Teshima.

She thought back to a single event that took place at the gates of their school which shocked her to the core. It started out with a student reporting some creepy guy walking into the gate trying to gain entry to the school. She along with Teshima, P.E. teacher Takayama, and a few others holding retraining sticks had went to confront the man. As soon as Teshima reached his hand through the gates to show off his strength like every moronic barbarian would have done, the zombie took a chunk of his arm and all hell broke loose. She ran over to the bleeding man along with a few others.

When he went completely still, she backed up in complete fear seeing him die. When she saw him twitch a little, she released a sigh of relief. Fear completely comsumed her heart when he stood up and launched at her with his teeth. His mouth had reached right near her skin and was about to sink down but one of the other teachers tackled him down and tried to restrain him.

They told her to get the nurse which she ran off to do just that. As soon as she turned he back, the sound of screams caught her attention. She turned back around to see one of the teachers holding his bleeding hand and Teshima with his head turned around like an owl. Teshima turned towards his closest target being another teacher and attacked.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Kyoko was brought from her thoughts by Toshima's question. She glanced over the two freshmen girls which she managed to save. She ran into them on her way to retrieving her keys to leave the academy immediately. Seeing these things crowd into the building made it clear that leaving the academy was the best choice of option right now. She had guided the girls from the areas where most of the zombies were at the time. This heroic action spared the two best friends from a brutal death at the hands of the undead.

"Yes I'm fine Toshimi, I was just thinking about all that occurred so far. All of this is simply too much for me to take. It's barely pass a week and so much has happened. I miss my boring old life at the academy now. I'd rather be working my miserable job as a teacher that fighting for my life. I guess it's true what they say...You don't know what you got till it's gone." Toshimi and Misuzu could only agree with what she said. They all sighed once more as they continued staring at the ceiling.

….

….

….

The three shot up from the bed when they heard the loud sounds of what appeared to be classical music and a loud engine. "Did you guys here that too?" Kyoko had to confirm that she was not hearing things at all. Misuzu was the one to respond.

"I hear it too sensei. It sounds like music and a car. It's getting close to this area and fast. We need to do something to get their attention." Toshimi pulled out the flare gun and present it to Kyoko.

"We could use this to get their attention. There's only one shot though so we'll have to make it count." Kyoko took the flare gun from her making sure to keep her fingers from the trigger. Once the gun was tightly secured in her hand, she grabbed her bag of supplies as did the Toshimi and Misuzu. They made a mad dash downstairs and onto the streets where they were greeted to small groups of zombies moving towards the source of noise. Kyoko got on top of a van then aimed the flare in the air. She then proceeded to fire the gun in the air to attract the driver. Kyoko sighed in relief when the zombies didn't take notice to the small sound. The sound of the engine and the music must have drowned out the small sound the flare gun produced. A small hope of survival entered their eyes when they heard the music growing louder. Toshimi and Misuzu climbed upon the van as well and glanced over in the direction where the engine and music sound was coming from. What they saw next wasn't something they expected at all.

Instead of some sort of fast car, they were greeted to the sight of a fast moving armored military vehicle running zombies over with ease. The three girls stared in disbelief as the military vehicle pulled up next to the van they were.

"Climb on top and I'll let you in the hatch." They didn't need to be told twice. They quickly did what the voice from the speaker told them to do. Kyoko helped the two younger girls get on before hoping on. The hatch on top opened up revealing a teenager instead of someone from the service.

What the hell was a teenager doing with a military vehicle?

"Everyone get inside and prepare for a bumpy ride." Naruto helped the three into his ride and shut the hatch behind. He waited for them to buckle up then proceeded to drive off crushing zombies once more. Kyoko took this opportunity to scan the insides out of curiosity. This was her first time she rode inside a military vehicle before.

"It looks like luck's on our side sensei." Toshimi's words snapped her out of her musings.

"Yes, it would seem that way as well. Still I would like to know who that boy is and how he got his hand on something like this. Also I would like to know where he's taking us and why he's driving around with all this noise. He must not know that those things are attracted by sound."

"Then why don't we ask him sensei?" Misuzu then proceeded to call the mysterious teen. "Hey Mr. Whiskers" Toshimi and Kyoko's eyebrow rose up. The image of three whisker marks soon appeared in their mind which explained the nickname. The vehicle came to a complete stop and the music stopped. Kyoko for some reason felt nervous. Her nervousness only increased when she heard footsteps.

"Did someone call me? Oh and my name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way" Misuzu raised her hand as if she was in school. Naruto raised his eyebrow at this action.

"Well Naruto-san, we were wondering how you ended up with a military vehicle and where you're taking us." Naruto simply nodded his head while Toshimi and Kyoko waited for the answer with curiosity.

"This ride once belonged to someone in my family. I'm taking you all to a zombie free area along with Yachiru who's in the passenger seat, and Yuuki who's currently sleeping." Kyoko, Toshimi, and Misuzu unbuckled their seat belts and stood up at the mention of Yuuki.

"Do you mean Yuuki Miku?" Kyoko had to confirm that this was indeed the same Yuuki from the academy her math class. Naruto gave a small nod then point in the direction where she was sleeping comfortably.

The three girls entered the small area and proceeded to shake the girl awake. Yuuki slowly woke up to the sight of three blurry faces. Once her vision cleared, she was able to recognize the three faces as her gym teacher Hyashi-sensei and "the inseparables" which was what they were dubbed by most students at their school for always being together. She slowly rose up to find herself in a small comfy bed with pillows and blanket.

"Yuuki I'm so glad to see a familiar face around here." Toshimi hugged Yuuki out of pure happiness as did Misuzu. Kyoko watched the scene with a small smile. Yuuki simply stared out into place as she tried to figure out what was going on. Soon scenes of her sexual activity and her energy drainage came back to her. Naruto had fucked the energy out of her forcing her to sleep. A large blush adorned her face at the thought of being fucked like that.

Kyoko noticing the heavy blush then glanced down at her lack of clothing. Her eyes scanned the room for any signs of clothing but found none. It was then her nose picked up on a faint musky scene which turned her on. Kyoko put two and two together and her eyes widened in shock. A small blush appeared on her cheek as well.

_'Leave it to a bunch of hormonal teens to use this disaster as an opportunity to have sex.'_ Thoughts of sex made Kyoko both a little aroused and slightly upset. It's been over 5 years since she felt the touch of a man and it was depressing for her.

"So are you guys ready to go or what?" Kyoko's attention turned towards Naruto who was waiting patiently for them to buckle up. He wanted to make sure they were safe as he drove. Being civilians in all, they weren't built tough like him. His insane driving skills were bound to injure them in one way or another unless they were secured down.

"You still haven't told us where exactly we're heading Naruto-san." She folded her arms under her large bust which caught Naruto's attention though he managed to remain eye contact. He glanced at them out of the peripheral of his vision. A small blush adorned his cheeks at how attractive she was.

Kyoko noticed this but didn't react anyway to show that she knew he was looking. She was glad that the teen found her to be attractive. It was a compliment for her to be able to draw in young teens as him.

_'Looks like I still got it'_ she thought inwardly smirking.

"We're heading over to my house which is zombie free as I mentioned. I have food, weapons, and plenty of other things for us. I even have power, running water, and others many places don't have." All eyes went to Naruto after he was finished that statement. How the hell did he acquire all of this? "I just need you guys to buckle up or I'll be force to drive slowly. I don't mind either one but I'm sure you ladies don't want to be in those clothes all day."

They all looked down minus Yuuki who knew she didn't have any clothes. They frowned when they noticed a stench coming from it. It would seem that zombie blood carried an odor and a horrible one at that. Kyoko turned her attention to her charge. Despite their current predicament, she still felt it was her responsibility to watch over the two being a teacher in all.

"Very well, Misuzu, Toshimi, let's get back to our seats. I'm eager to see what this place now." The three left the small room leaving Naruto and Yuuki alone. Naruto smiled at Yuuki which made her blush.

"It seems that someone's finally recovered from our activities." Her entire face was neon red by now. "Alright prepare for a bumpy ride Yuuki-hime. I'm taking us to my place now." Naruto turned away and went back to driving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Squeak….thump….squeak…..thump

Moans

Shido slowly thrust his manhood inside Kawamoto with a pleased smile on his face. Kawamoto's legs wrapped around Shido's waist a giving him full entry. Each thrust he made, she pulled him further into her so that his penis could rub her G-spot even if barely. Taniuchi nipped way at Shido's neck while she pressed her breasts against his back. Shido watched as her vagina swallowed his penis whole then let it slide out. The feeling he was experiencing right now was something he loved dearly. He continued moaning in pleasure while Kawamoto simply smiled at the fact that she was making her teacher happy. Sure he wasn't anywhere as good as Yuuki but he was a saint.

"Alright I'm about to cum so prepare." Shido gave a few more thrust then pulled out. Taniuchi reached her hand to his penis and she began to jack him off once she had a firm grip. Kawamoto used her fingers and messaged his balls. Shido grunt a few times releasing his seed onto the sheets. Taniuchi continued pumping him which caused him to twitch slightly a few times. He placed a hand over hers to prevent her from continuing. He had already released his seeds so there was no point in continuing. He wiped a few sweat from his face using small cloth. "Alright, I think that's it for me today. I'll require some rest if I'm to continue our being a good leader." With that being said, he walked out the room leaving the two alone.

"Kawamoto-chan, are you still in the mood?" Kawamoto smiled knowingly at her friend then proceeded to nod her head.

"Yes I am Taniuchi-chan. What about you?" Kawamoto moved a little closer to Taniuchi who did the same. Their lips met and they soon began making out with each other. Slowly things began getting warmed up for the two as they continued making out with each other. At the rate they were going, it wouldn't be long until they broke out into full sex.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Taniuchi and Kawamoto engaged in sexual activities, the guys continued working on their soon to be paradise. So far they cement off a few windows leaving a small space for peeping outside. This would allow them to see whether or not there were zombies outside their home. Tsunoda turned towards the guys who were already staring on creating more cement. He glanced back to the windows that were already sealed off as well as the back door. So far things were looking good for them. As soon as the cement sealed which would be the following day, they would no longer have to watch their backs. The only direction for the infected to enter was through the front which would be sealed off soon.

Tsunoda looked over his sketch of how they would remake things into their image. Based on the sketch, their plan was to seal all entrances and exits off that were on the ground. They would only be allowed to enter and exit the buildings through the rooftop which would require a ladder to get up there. By using ladders as a means of entering and exiting eliminates the chance of zombies entering the premises. This meant once they were done, their home would be zombie free.

"Man I can't believe we're actually building humanity's future utopia. Never in my life did I see myself doing something this big. Shido-sama is really something special you know." Kurokami couldn't help but admire Shido even more. To him, Shido was a saint that was trying to protect the human race. For Shido to do something this big out the kindness of his heart showed a lot about Shido. Shido was truly a blessing in disguise or that's what Kurokami believed.

"I understand what you're talking about Kurokami" stated Miura. "I feel the same way as well. That man has done so much without asking for anything in return. Sometimes I wish I was more like Shido-sama." Kurokami agreed with Miura before turning to Tsunoda who was currently waiting for the cement while deep in thought.

"What do you think about all this Tsunoda? You seemed a little quite over there." Tsunoda wiped a few sweat from his face as he turned to the two. He thought about the question before giving his honest answer.

"I think he's a good leader and a saint. He's the reason why we're still alive right now with a bus to boot. If it wasn't for him, we would have been eaten alive at the academy or died of starvation. He made sure we stayed alive and made all the hard decisions so that we didn't have to. I wouldn't have been able to get rid of Yuuki, which would have led to starvation for all of us for the simple fact of sex. But it was because of him that we had enough food to keep us satisfied until we got more food. I'm sure that was a hard decision to get rid of someone who is loyal to his beliefs but it was for the good. That man has shown why he deserves our utmost respect." Once he was finished his speech, the two guys looked at Tsunoda with a complete awe. Miura was the first to recover from his speech.

"Tsunoda is completely right. Shido-sama deserves much more of us. We need to show Shido-sama how much we appreciate him and I think I know of a way. We could name our Utopia after him and put it on a large sign for everyone to show who our leader is." The Tsunoda and Kurokami agreed with his idea fully. It was then a small seed of true loyalty and insanity sprout in the hearts of these three guys. They would become Shido's most loyal followers that would do anything Shido told them even if it meant their deaths. They were no longer savable from Shido's influence anymore. Kawamoto and Taniuchi on the other hand hadn't reached that level of loyalty but they were getting close it soon.

Shido smiled when he heard his loyal men's speech. He turned away and began his journey to bed. Sex with Kawamoto had drained his energy and made him cum fast. As a matter of fact, he came too fast. He didn't even last more than 3 minutes but that didn't matter. All that mattered was to him was that his penis was still working and he could release sperm. When the time came around, he would impregnate the two girls unless he managed to get more girls. 'Speaking of girls, I wonder' He began thinking about all the girls in Takashi's group.

Saeko Busujima

Rei Miyamoto

Saya Takagi

Shizuka Marikawa

That was four girls that left the group that could have been used to help humanity. They decided to be selfish and separate their once large group.

_'If they had remained on the bus, we would have enough women to satisfy us. I could have simply gotten rid of Kohta and Takashi thus leaving all the women for us. Those two will no doubt rebel against me. Rei would have been forced to obey or die. Knowing how much she wanted to see her parents, she would have no doubt bent over to my will.'_ He sighed mentally. _'Sadly that isn't the case. Now Takashi has…' _He thought about it for a second until realization struck.

Takashi's group consists of 2 guys and 4 girls if their last encounter was to go by. Who was to say that they didn't pick up any other females? This meant that one or both of them will have one or more girls. Their current predicament was an opposite of what they were in. His group had two girls and 4 guys. This meant that Takashi's group producing rate would be twice as fast as their producing rate unless they had multiple babies each time that is. How was he to repopulate the human race with two girls? He needed more girls.

_'I'm sure a few will come to us once they find our safe haven. Who wouldn't want to come to a zombie free zone? As a matter of fact, once word gets out somehow, I'm sure they'll run to this area to get away from the infected. Once I given them my speech about preserving human kind, they will all agree with my beliefs. Maybe I'll gain more loyal members like Tsunoda, Miura, and Kurokami. I'll be able to lead the people into a new era.' _

A smile made its way to his lips as he thought about gaining leadership over the masses. He continued making his way to one of the rooms then stopped when he heard the sounds of moaning where Kawamoto and Taniuchi were. He peeked into the room to find both girls in the perfect 69 position pleasing one another. Shido felt his manhood get hard at the scene in front of him. He now wished that he still had the energy to join them but he didn't.

_'Well there's always tomorrow and the following days, months and years after that. If we are to repopulate humanity, sex will be one of our high priorities indeed.' _Shido walked away from the two to get some rest


	3. Shinobi amongst the dead CH 3 Edited

**Author: **Jarl2425

**Beta/Editor: **Magenkyo Sharingan

**Link to Beta: u/1908581/**

**This is Chapter one but adjusted by the Beta above for any type of errors I overlooked. This is my first time using the beta system on fan fiction. **

**Tell me you opinions on how this looks compared to the first copy. This will help me greatly to improve this story as well as any other future stories**

**Also I forgot to add the information above in chapter two. Anyway all chapters that has "Edited" were the ones my Beta made modifications to.**

"Normal Speech"

_'Normal Thought' _

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV/Song_

**Yuuki Miku**

Standstill targets- 6 out of 20 – 30

Moving Targets- 2 out of 20 – 10

Projectile targets- 0 out of 20 – 0

**Total score: **40 out of 300

**Kyoko Hayashi**

Standstill targets- 8 out of 20 – 40

Moving Targets- 2 out of 20 – 10

Projectile targets- 0 out of 20 – 0

**Total score: **50 out of 300

**Toshimi Niki**

Standstill targets- 5 out of 20 – 25

Moving Targets- 1 out of 20 – 5

Projectile targets- 0 out of 20 – 0

**Total Score: **30 out of 300

**Misuzu Ichijou**

Standstill targets- 5 out of 20 – 25

Moving Targets- 1 out of 20 – 5

Projectile targets- 0 out of 20 – 0

**Total score: **30 out of 300

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Standstill targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

Moving Targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

Projectile targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

**Total Score: **300 out of 300

"Alright it looks like my skills didn't dull at all. So what do you ladies want to-" Naruto's question died in his mouth when he saw their state of depression. He glanced at what he believed the source of their depression was.

"Don't worry about the scores ladies, I'll teach you all a little about guns. You'll all learn enough to take down any zombie or psychopath any day. Besides with the guns you're all using, you'll all be fine." Yuuki glanced at the pistol she was holding.

"What's so special about these guns anyway? I mean they seem like every other hand gun to me." A spark entered Naruto's eyes as he explained what they were.

"That gun is known as the Five-seven 5.7mm. It is one of the lightest and most accurate pistols out there. There isn't much recoil and with my modified extended clip, you'll be able to fire 50 bullets before reloading. These are the perfect guns for beginners like you ladies." The others stared at the gun with in awe. "Also don't worry too much about trying to perfect your aim. I'm going to put laser sights on them. The only reason I didn't add them right now was because I didn't want you all to take too long to kill one zombie. While the laser sights are there to help you all, I don't want any of you to rely too much on it. If the laser goes out, I want you all to be able to still shoot zombies in the head without any problems." They nod their head in understanding where Naruto was coming from.

"So what are we going to do now Naruto-kun?" Toshimi was curious as to what they would do next. Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders at this while also curious of the sudden suffix.

"You could do whatever you want. This is your new home and zombie free paradise as I mentioned. No zombie will be able to get through here. There isn't a single flaw in this place." No one had a comment about his statement. As far as they knew, this was one if the safest place ever. The place itself was located on an island a few miles away from Tokonosu but not many people knew that. This place was actually kept a secret but no one knew why until now that is.

The small island known as Uzushiogakure which is what Naruto told them was a private island with its own special forces known as the Uzu Black ops. The island was in every way isolated in terms of land and energy. The island was surrounded by large walls giving it a football stadium appearance, explosives of different kinds, and guns ranging from anti-air, land and water. Watch towers and light houses were also placed throughout the island to watch for any activities over the wall. The protection didn't stop there at all. No that was just a scratch of the surface.

All in all, the entire island was more secured than the United States of America. Everything they had seemed to match them or were seemed more advanced. The only way to get to the island by land was the large bridge that connects to Tokonosu meaning zombies wouldn't be able to get here by feet. A ship or a plane filled with zombies was their only way. The gates itself had gates made out of the most expensive and strongest metal alloy there was, _Adamantium._

Currently they were located in the heart of the island in a large mansion. Kyoko believed this mansion to be the largest mansion in history. Naruto told her that this place had over 50 rooms easily. He wasn't sure how many rooms it had due to the fact that the house was always expanding. Kyoko turned her attention to the mysterious teen.

"Why don't you give us a little tour Naruto-kun? I'm sure we'll be able to decide what we will do once we know what exactly our new home has to offer." Kyoko wasn't sure why she added the "kun" part to his name but decided to use it upon seeing the blush upon his face. This would be a perfect time to understand the place better and maybe get to know the mysterious teen a little more. Right now he was a complete mystery that has been left alone. She would do a little digging around until she found something about him.

"Alright ladies but we'll need some transportation to get around. This place is too big to explore on feet. That would take up too much time. Luckily we have many of those scattered around. Now everyone follow me." He led the groups to where several he kept his tour carts. They looked like a military version of a Deluxe 4 side passenger golf car.

What was with Naruto and the military?

The small group got onto the vehicle with Naruto being the driver. "Welcome to our tour of our new home. I will take you to all the fabulous places Uzushiogakure has to offer as well as tell you all some interesting facts about this island. Prepare to have the time of your lives." He drove off from the shooting range towards what he considered hot spots.

"_Reject cop!"_

"_We don't need someone as useless as you around."_

"_What kind of cop are you? You don't even have a gun. We're better of protecting ourselves!"_

"_We should get rid of her now so we'll have more food to spare."_

A small figure could be seen on the roof of a convenience store holding a police baton tightly and crying her eyes out alone. She was described as a small woman with short, light brown hair, blue eyes, and B-cup breast. The front of her hair is pushed to the right side of her face, partially obscuring her right eye. She wears the standard female police uniform of the Tokonosu Higashi Police station which consists of a white shirt, a black tie, a blue jacket, and a blue skirt. She also wears a green band around her left arm with two white stripes on it and gold earrings in the shape of stars.

Her name is Asami Nakaoka, 20 year old police officer of Tokonosu**.**

Asami clenched her eyes shut as the hurt filled words she received from a group of survivors saved by her commanding officer Matsushima. Not only did they rip her apart with hurt filled words, but they tossed her out the mall after labeling her useless. They told her she was better off dead and it hurt so much.

It was because of Matsushima's teachings that she was able to avoid them without being bitten and get to high ground away from the infected. She was thankful for her lessons with Matsushima. Her respect level for her commanding officer only increased.

_'Why do bad things happen to me? Why can't I be more like Matsushima? Why is I so useless?_' She continued crying softly to herself making sure she wasn't too loud. Matsushima had told her that they seem to only react to sound but she wasn't 100% sure. No one had dared to test that theory out of fear until now that is.

Matsushima was right as always.

"Asami? Asmai is that you?" Asami stopped crying immediately when she heard the voice. Her head shot up to find her commanding officer Matsushima standing near the ledge of the building where the rope ladder was. Matsushima has short, black hair, light blue eyes, C-cups breasts, and a slim figure. She wears the standard female uniform of the Tokonosu Police Department, which consists of a white shirt, black tie, blue skirt and jacket, and a green armband with white stripes. She was currently carrying a Benelli M4 Super 90 strapped to her back and Smith & Wesson Model 27-2 .357 Mag. She also had a small a small duffle bag in her arm.

"Matsushima-sama" Asami ran over to her commanding officer and hugged her then released her to ask the first question on her mind. "What are you doing here and did you find any help?" Matsushima shook her head at this. She had searched the police station to see if there were hiding there. When she didn't find anyone, she searched the area for guns and ammunition which she found. The guns that had there weren't as effective as the ones she had so she simply filled the small duffle bag of ammunition to use with her current guns. The ammunition would help her in the long run especially the 3 grenades she discovered.

"Unfortunately no, the others evacuated somewhere else. Anyway what are you doing out here all alone? You're supposed to be at the mall with the others." At the mention of the mall, Asami broke down and cried. Matsushima feared the worst which would have forced Asami away from the group.

Did the zombies manage to somehow enter the mall? If so how and when did they enter? What about the group of survivors that she round up? More and more questions began popping up in her mind. Asami's voice brought her from her thoughts.

"T-They said that I was worthless then kicked me out to die. I had to fight to get here." Matsushima pulled Asami into a hug and allowed her to cry in her shoulders. While Asami cried, Matsushima clenched her fist in anger. To think the people she saved would cast away her friend like that was sickening. Did they forget who saved their lives and guide them to a save place? Surely they didn't forget who blocked off the zombies from reaching them. Matsushima's anger continued increasing towards the small group.

If they wanted to play nasty, then so would she. She would never protect someone who was willing to cast away someone because they weren't perfect. Asami was a sweet innocent girl. Casting her aside like that because of her faults just made her label the group despicable.

_'There's no way I'm going back for them. They'll all suffer for this.'_ She rubbed Asami's back to comfort the girl.

"Don't worry Asami; everything will be okay from now on. I'll make sure the two of us survive and get to a safe place. As a matter of fact, I know a nice little place we could head over to but it's a little far from here." Matsushima's mind drifted to her home or small fort she received from a certain someone. Asami's crying stopped when she heard this.

"Where is that place Matsushima-sama and how will we get to it?" Matsushima thought about it for a while but came up empty.

"That's the problem, we don't have any means of getting there plus I don't think we're prepared to actually get there. Guns will only attract more of those things and we can't run for too long without getting tired. There's also the situation with food and water supply. We won't be able to carry too much without slowing us down. Pretty much we're in a tight situation right now and unless someone appears with a working vehicle, we're shit out of luck." Asami seemed scared right about now which made Matsushima mentally kick herself in her head. "Don't worry I'll figure a way to get us out of this situation we're in."

Asami brightened up at this which Matsushima was grateful for. Asami believed that her commanding officers would be able to get them to safety without being bitten by those things. Matsushima was smart, beautiful, and one of the best officers she knew. Asami had high respect for Matsushima whether she knew it or not.

"Matsushima-sama, can you tell me about the place you were thinking about going to? Will it be safe against those things?" Matsushima smirked when she thought about the place she would be heading over to.

"It's my house or rather a small fort which I received from someone rich. I remember it like it was yesterday. I had lost my job as a private security when the company I worked for closed down for financial reasons. Since I had no income or saved up money to pay my rent, I was forced out onto the streets to fend for myself. I ended up homeless for a month but all that changed when I met some rich guy named Minato Namikaze. Even to this day, I remembered every detail about him." A small blush appeared on her face as she described him.

"He had fair skin, ocean blue eyes, and soft, spiky blonde hair that reaches down to the mid section of his back. If he wasn't with that Kushina lady, I would have made my move against him." Her blush increased even more while Asami developed one after hearing about his description.

"Anyway he pulled a few strings here and there, brought be a place to stay in without paying any bills, and paid for me to learn from top notch military personals. I trained to use various guns and hand-to-hand combat. It's the reason why I came out on top in the police force." Her smile was soon replaced by a frown. "When he died for reasons no one knew of, I was so sad. I never got a chance to thank him for everything he did for me." She released a small sigh.

Asami watched Matsushima for a while as she tried to figure of a way to cheer her up but came up empty.

"Who is Minato and why does he sound so familiar?" Matsushima perked up at this.

"Minato Namikaze is one of the richest people in the world. This guy has a …" She froze when something in her mind clicked. She began to remember the limited information she found when she did a research on him. Minato was the son of Jiraiya Namikaze and great grandson of Jinpachi Namikaze. Both Jiraiya and Jinpachi were military freaks capable of killing several armed guys with just their hands. Rumors had it that they could kill a man with their minds but they were just rumors. No one was capable of doing that. They knew any and everything military related and fought in several wars. They both died at the age of 120 making them the oldest person that lived.

Jiraiya's son Minato married Kushina Uzumaki, Head of Uzumaki Inc. which is a large corporation that branched off in various fields ranging from medical, energy plants and much more. As a matter of fact, the Uzumaki clan as they were referred to was located on a small island several miles from Tokonosu. She was one of the few people that knew about the island which she learned from Minato himself but she had never been there before. They were very private. She then remembered something that sparked hope within her. It was Minato's words.

"_If you need a job again, just head over to Uzushiogakure's gates. I'll have you registered into my system allowing you to come as a guest. Once you're entered in the system, it will remain there for up to 20 years in case you decide to come over a few years from now. This is my way of saying the option will remain on the table."_

That's right; she had access to that place. All she had to do was head over there but there lies the problem. She didn't have any type of way transportation other than her legs. Running over 5 miles was insane especially when there were millions of zombies around waiting for a meal.

_'Damn it, if only I had some type of vehicle to travel.' _Matsushima cursed inwardly at their predicament. _'I'm starting to consider using a bicycle to get there now but we'll be killed trying to go through a crowd.'_

….

….

….

Matsushima and Asami both ran to the side of the building when they heard the sound of an engine heading towards their direction. They waited until the vehicle became visible to see what type of vehicle came. The vehicle turned out to be a Humvee which gave Matsushima hope. Something like that was sure to get them to the small island. All she needed to do was get their attention somehow. An idea soon passed through her mind but there were risks to her plan. Still it was the only good idea she could come up with right now and it seemed like the best idea considering their current situation. After a few seconds of debating with herself, she decided to put her plan into action. She turned to Asami and told her what her plan was.

**Shizuka continued driving the Humvee at a moderate pace. By doing so allowed her to avoid hitting too many zombies thus leading to blood being all over the windshields. The last thing she wanted was to do was block her view. This could lead to disaster which was something she wanted to avoid. She kept her eyes on the road to avoid abandoned cars. While hitting zombies won't be much of a problem, hitting other cars would damage their ride.**

"How far are we from the mall Shizuka-san?" Saeko glanced around for any type of undamaged signs that would indicate where they were right now. She wasn't familiar with this area at all.

"I'd say about another 10-15 minutes. I do hope they have some type of food for us. We're starting to run low on that and supplies in general." Saya adjusted her glasses a bit as she added her input.

"Since the power went out due to the EMP, the chance of finding meat that hasn't gone bad is very slim. However with the amount of infected that exist, the chances of finding other foods are high. The infected don't seem interested in actual food but then again what do you expect from zombies?" No matter how many times she said it, she still just couldn't grasp the whole zombies becoming a reality thing. As far as she could remember, zombies were only seen in movies ranging from horror to comedy. Sometimes she wished these zombies act like the one from the stupid comedy movies she once saw. The zombies in that movie didn't eat human flesh but lots of fruits and vegetables instead. Also they never attacked humans at all so brutally. They would go around helping the world become a better place. Now that she remembered it, she could see why that movie was ranked one of the worst movies ever made. 'Still I would rather have a zombie lecturing me about global warming than a zombie trying to eat me.'

Bang

Bang

Bang

BOOM

"Over here"

Shizuka stopped the vehicle immediately when she heard the sounds of gunshots, and explosion, and what sound like someone trying to get their attention. Takashi and Kohta immediately scanned the area for the source of the sounds. Kohta soon found the source and point them out. "Takashi, we have to officers on the building armed with a Benelli M4 Super 90, Smith & Wesson Model 27-2, and a police baton. One of them looks like she's carrying a bag of gun ammunition. What are your orders Leader?" Takashi was selected the group leader by the group after his actions after the outbreak. He had shown that he was more than capable of leading them to safety. Takashi turned to their driver Shizuka.

"Shizuka-san, pull up to the side so we could pick them up. We'll need all the help we can get and armed individuals as well. With their help, we'll be able to gather supplies more safely. Since we're a little pass carrying capacity, we'll have to grab another vehicle as soon as possible." Shizuka nod her head and followed his orders to a T. Being their driver was the only useful thing she could do right now. She didn't possess any type of skills to kill the zombies and her medical skills didn't mean shit when dealing with the infected. She didn't have any type of cure or way to prevent the virus. Overall she felt worthless she was bothered by it even though she didn't show it. There were also the whole romance issues that bothered her. Everyone accept her seemed close to someone. She knew she was attractive but why didn't they look at her with any type of interest romance wise. Was she simply too old for the high school teens? Shizuka quickly shook her head of those thoughts and did her job as a driver.

Once they pulled up to the side, both Asami and Matsushima climbed down the ladder onto the Humvee. Matsushima grabbed onto of a handle bar that was welded on top of the Humvee. It was a modification made at the Takagi estate before it was overran by zombies forcing her and everyone else to flee in groups heading in separate directions. Once the two officers were on the Humvee, Takashi made his next command.

"Alright Shizuka let's get out of here but we'll have to drive slower." Shizuka nod her head and prepared to drive off once more but a voice stopped them.

"Wait, where are we going?" Matsushima had a feeling as to where they were heading but had to confirm it. Kohta was the one to confirm their current destination.

"We're heading to the mall for supplies and maybe some rest." Matsushima hid her anger when she thought about that place. If they went to that place, they would no doubt run into those greedy people which would lead to several things happening none of them being good.

"The mall doesn't have many supplies for us plus there's a group of survivor already over there harboring the supplies to themselves. I doubt they'll share with you guys." This caused a few of them to frown. It was their only hope of gathering something useful. Food wasn't hard to gather seeing as there were convenience stores almost everywhere. Matsushima of course didn't know how much supplies they truly had. After the power outage, many foods and drinks like milk began to spoil.

Of course that didn't matter right now. What mattered was getting to that private island. "I have a better location we could head over to and I'm sure it's safe. Even before the outbreak, it was hard getting to that place. As a matter of fact, not a lot of people were able to get there. I'm willing to bet that going there will be our best idea." This seemed to interest Takashi and his crew. Since they didn't have a current destination in mind and she apparently had one, why not head over to this safe location? Takashi turned towards the two officers.

"Alright we'll let you guide us but first I think introductions are in order. My name is Takashi Komuro, leader of this group. These are my friends and group members Kohta Hirano the marksman of the group, Saeko Busujima the kendo specialist of our group, Rei Miyamoto the spear specialist of our group, Saya Takagi the genius of our group, Shizuka Marikawa our medic and driver, Alice Maresato the cheery one, and Zeke the bitter." Both officers sweat drop at how anime he sound with the introduction while Zeke growled at him.

"My name is Matsushima and this is my underling Asami Nakaoka." Both side seemed pleased with the introductions. "Now I'll guide everyone here to a safe place in which I'm probably one of the few able to get there. The first thing we need to do is turn around. I'll direct you guys so don't worry about anything." Shizuka turned the Humvee around and listened to Matsushima's directions. The small hope in Matsushima had brightened greatly when they slowly made their way to the small islands.

"Hey Rika, doesn't that kid look like Justin Bieber?" Tajima glanced over to his close friend Rika Minami. Rika is a tanned female with purple hair, red eyes, large D-cup breast, and a wonderful figure which is shown through her black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. She also wore a white choke collar along with shooting glasses. Rika aimed her UKP23, 000 sniper rifle towards where her friend was looking. She giggled a bit when she saw who he was looking at.

"What are you talking about Tajima? That is Justin Bieber." Tajima couldn't help but chuckle at this. Tajima wears the same First Squadron police uniform as Rika, which consists of a full-body suit, knee and elbow pads, and a bulletproof vest. He also wears a white cap. He has a scar just above his right eye.

Rika aimed her gun carefully then with deadly accuracy, she pierced Justin Bieber in the head killing it instantly. Tajima watched as Justin Bieber dropped to the floor tripping a few female zombies in the process.

"Even as a zombie he still manages to get women to fall for him." Rika couldn't help but laugh at the small joke made by Tajima. He truly knew how to turn any situation into one of humor. She was glad she took him as a partner in crime. It also helped that his skills were up to her minimum expectations which was high. Tajima shot a few zombies to clear the runway for the plane. "So do you think your friend Shizuka and her friends are alright Rika?"

Rika took out a few more zombies as she thought about a way to answer Tajima's question. "I think she's doing fine right now Tajima. The last time I heard from her, she had a few teens capable of taking those things down. They also have my hummer and weapons from my little place in Japan. I think she'll be fine as long as she remain with them." She released a sigh as she reloaded her weapon. "Still I want to confirm this for myself. I want to make sure she's safe away from harm. Shizuka's been my best friend from 5th grade up until now. She's one of my closest friends I have." Tajima noticed the slight sadness on her face which didn't look right to him.

"Don't worry Rika; we'll head over there once we're finished up over here. I have an old seaplane that could take us and our weapons to Japan. I also have license to fly a plane which I always carry with me." Rika felt relief at this. A seaplane was the perfect solution for traveling especially at a time like this. They would be able to land on sea close to a few docks to refuel before taking off again. Since zombies stayed away from water, they wouldn't have to worry about using much ammunition. It would also allow them to cover distance with ease without worry about road blocks, turned wreaked cars, and other things that could get in the way.

"Where did you part your plane Tajima?" As if reading her mind, he answered her question and put her at ease.

"It's at my private docks not far from here. We'll be able to reach the place without any problems especially if you consider the fact that most of the zombies are gathered on the runway. Most of the noises are in this area while my place remained silent." Rika seemed pleased with this. "Anyway, once we arrive in Tokonosu, Japan how will we go about contacting your friend? Didn't their communications go down after the EMP?" Rika nod her head slowly.

"Yes but thing should be up and running soon as well as their power. I had a communication device built in to my Humvee so I'll be able to contact her through that if she's still with it. That communication device is connected to my personal one. Once we're in Japan, I'll simply contact her and ask of her location." Tajima smiled at their plan.

"I'm also guessing you have another ride available once we arrive?" Rika smirked at him indicating that she did indeed have another ride.

"I have a total of two Humvees in Japan. The first one is located at my home in Tokonosu. The second one is located at the airport away from view that is. I want you to land near the airport and wait for me to retrieve the Humvee. Once I return with the Humvee, we'll transfer all our weapons and leave towards where Shizuka's current location. From there we will plan things out." Tajima couldn't help but whistle at Rika's plan. His respect for her only rose again.

"It looks like you have things planned out Rika. As a matter of fact, I'll let you do the planning from now on. You seemed more prepare than our president and that's saying a lot." Rika couldn't help but smile at the compliment she received.

"Well you shouldn't expect less from me Tajima. I didn't reach where I am now because of good looks." Tajima glanced at her breast area when she said looks. A smirk made its way to Rika's face. "Tajima have you no shame? You could have been a little discreet when staring at my breasts." Tajima couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I can't help it, I'm a guy with a healthy libido." Rika rolled her eyes at this statement. It was a typical excuse but then he's a typical guy.

"Well let's finish up our work here quickly. I'm eager to see Shizuka." Rika fired a few more shots taking down a few more zombies. Once the runway was clear, she packed up her belongings and made her way to clear away another section. Once they were done clearing the last section, they would be able to leave to Japan. Several swat teams would take care of everything else.


	4. Shinobi amongst the dead CH 4 Edited

**Author: **Jarl2425

**Beta/Editor: **Magenkyo Sharingan

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV/Song_

"We're here guys." Matsushima couldn't contain the happiness she was experiencing right now at the sight of the large gates with a large red swirl in the center it. Zombies were scattered in front of the gate indicating that someone was eliminating them effectively. There weren't signs of zombie entry through the gates so it was safe to assume that no zombie had been able to breach the place. She turned to the others to see what the other's reactions would be. They seemed just as excited as her. Of course who wouldn't be this excited at the thought of a zombie free area? Matsushima scanned the area next to the gates until she saw what she was looking for. It was a hand scan and eye scan device which would grant them entry if she was still in the system which she was sure of.

She hopped down from the Humvee leaving most of her supplies behind. She didn't need to carry everything with her to where she was going plus she would return to Humvee once she got the gates to open. Matsushima walked over to the device and allowed it to scan both her eyes and hands.

**"Access Granted welcome Matsushima to Uzushiogakure"**

Her excitement only increased at the sound of these words. She ran back to the Humvee and ran to the on Humvee as the gates opened up. Once she reached the Humvee, she climbed aboard with the help of Kohta and Asami. What happened next shocked the group like never before. Several large guns with laser sights and sensors rose appeared next to the gates and scanned the area as if searching for infected. The guns and the heavy gates gave the place an intimidating appearance.

"Damn this place has to be the most secured place ever." Takashi couldn't help but whistle at the place's security. Never in his life did he witness something as amazing as this. Once the gates were opened enough, the group was greeted to the sight of two military vehicles driving towards them both equipped with .50 caliber machine guns. Takashi motioned for Shizuka to stay put as it seemed like the best idea to allow them to approach their group rather than trying to force an entry. The two vehicles drove to both sides of the Humvee before making a complete stop. The back of one of them opened up allowing a blonde haired teen with whisker marks wearing something akin to ops uniform.

"Minato-kun" Matsushima's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. Naruto turned his head towards her and immediately recognized her. She was one of the few officers he tried to recruit them to his island when he was living his life as his father, Minato Namikaze while his blood clone played the role of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. He couldn't help but smile inwardly at the fact that she was the only one of the few he tried recruiting to actually come here after the outbreak.

"Sorry but you must be thinking about my father. I'm his son Naruto Uzumaki. The name Namikaze was discontinued." Matsushima's head went down at this. It would seem that Minato was indeed dead. "Anyway you're name was in the system as one of the people he tried to recruit as a private officer hence the reason why I came out personally to greet you all. Welcome to Uzushiogakure, one of the most secured areas around here and your future home. This area is 100% Zombie free so none of you will have to worry about killing zombies unless you leave to save your loved ones and family members or in my case, just going around killing these things to lower the number of zombies out there. Anyway I think it would be best if we head inside to continue our discussion and introduce ourselves. We'll escort you all in, scan each of you all for any infections, and show you all around." With that being said, Naruto walked back into his ride allowing the back to reclose.

"Wait, Minato as is Minato Namikaze the richest guy in the world?" Saya's question had the group's full attention or partial in Shizuka or Saeko's case. Shizuka's mind was on other things right now mainly driving in between two large vehicles and the handsome young teen with the exotic whiskers. Saeko on the other hand was able to sense his superior aura surpassing her on so many levels. Subconsciously she rubbed her legs together as the area between her legs grew slightly damp and hot. Never in her life did she experience something like this before with any guy. It didn't help the fact that the teen was very attractive.

"Saeko, are you okay?" Saeko was brought from her thoughts by Kohta's question. She cursed inwardly for zoning out like that. How did the brief meeting with the blonde teen cause her to space out? She made a mental note to find out later.

"Sorry Kohta, I was just in deep thought." Kohta brought her excuse immediately then proceeded to inform her of their current situation.

"We just passed through a large set of metal doors which looks a lot like _Adamantium metal and stopped completely. I think this is where we'll get out soon." As soon as Kohta said this, they were told to exit the vehicle carefully and form a single line standing next to each other. One by one, each member left the Humvee and into a single line. The two vehicles drove off leaving two groups of armed forces behind. The two groups wore black and red gear and gas masks giving them an intimidating look. They carried several assault rifles which Kohta was able to identify easily. The same red swirl that was on the gates was on their backs showing their affiliation to this place._

_Takashi and their group stood by for further instructions. Angering a group of armed soldiers didn't seem like a good idea. The best option right now was to see what would happen next. Takashi's eye went to the blonde haired teen and most likely leader as he walked back and forth with a device in his hand. His blue eyes stared intently at the device which made the group a little nervous including Saeko._

_"I want you all to give me your name, age, and occupation before the outbreak. I don't care who goes first but start."_

"My name is Takashi Komuro. I'm 17 years old and a student at Fujimi academy"

"Kohta Hirano. 16 years old and a student at Fujimi academy"

"My name is Saeko Busujima. I'm 18 years old and a student at Fujimi academy"

"My name is Rei Miyamoto. I'm 17 years old and a student at Fujimi academy"

"My name is Saya Takagi. I'm 16 years old and a student at Fujimi academy"

"My name is Shizuka Marikawa. I'm 27 years old and a teacher at Fujimi academy"

"My name is Asami Nakaoka. I'm 20 years old and a police officer under Matsushima-sama"

"My name is Matsushima. I'm 30 years old and a commanding police officer over Asami"

"My name is Alice Maresato and I'm 7 years old. I'm in the second grade"

"Bark"

Naruto recorded each individual down with a serious face while inwardly he was laughing at how the group seemed nervous. He loved messing with their heads right now. He walked back and forth as in deep thought. "Alright our next step is to have your eyes and hands scanned. This will allow you all entry to certain areas being the general ones. Once we're finished that, you'll be allowed to see the others that survived from the Fujimi academy." The others perked up at this. Who else survived the academy? They were eager to see the survivors. "Now follow me guys, the building isn't far from here at all." The group followed Naruto without hesitation.

Naruto led the group towards the registry building with a smile on his face. He noticed the small lust aimed towards him from the sword wielder. He also sensed the aura and hidden bloodlust around her as well. Based on this, he knew that sword she carried wasn't for show. Taking a glance back at her, he noticed the way she walked which was that of a warrior. Almost everything about her screamed "I'm a dangerous warrior". An idea soon formed in his mind. If she was truly a warrior, then what he was about to do next would affect her on a large scale while the others wouldn't notice it. Naruto took a quick glance back at her the returned his attention towards ahead.

Saeko continued gazing upon the handsome teen in front of her while she subconsciously licked her lips a few times. She noticed how he would take a glance back at her allowing her to see his beautiful blue eyes and exotic whiskers each time. The area between her legs grew a little damper which caused her to curse inwardly. She was sexually frustrated and needed release now. Her eyes quickly dart towards the only two males in her group. She cursed inwardly once again. She couldn't do anything with Takashi because of the fact that both Rei and Saya seemed to be pursuing him. She didn't want to cause any problems amongst the group. Kohta had his eyes set on Saya while Asami and Matsushima had their eyes set on Kohta. This left her and Shizuka without a man. Alice didn't could since she was way too young and Zeke was a dog. Right now she was an 18 year old virgin and very horny. She wanted to feel a man's penis right now but couldn't do so.

Saeko's breathing stopped completely for a few second when she sensed a large amount of lust directed at her. The source of the lust was none other than Naruto. Her heart rate increased quickly, the sounds around her faded out slightly, and she felt liquid flowing from her vagina and down her legs. She forced herself to not moan or rape Naruto on the spot. Her legs slowly weakened until they gave out. Shizuka quickly reacted and caught the girl in her arms. This action caught the attention of the entire group. Naruto smiled inwardly as he stopped what he was doing then turned his attention to see the scene unfold.

"Saeko-san, are you okay?" Shizuka made sure her hold on Saeko was firm. She didn't want her to drop anytime soon. "Saeko-san, what-"

As soon as Saeko looked up, her words died in her mouth. Being around young adults for a certain amount of time and being a young adult at one point allowed Shizuka to pick up tell tale signs of a girl in need of sex. A large blush appeared on her face when she realized how sexually frustrated Saeko was. The thought of sex turned Shizuka on quickly. Being a 27 year old virgin tends to affect anyone no matter how big or small the affect is. She felt her nipple harden which increased her blush even more. When she realized that the group was quickly getting closer, she reacted quickly not wanting them to know about what was truly going on. She turned toward Naruto as she thought of an excuse. Luckily Naruto had one for her.

"I'm guessing that since she's no longer in danger, the adrenaline she had left her body leaving her completely tired. Something like that happened to me once. Anyway I'll take her to get some rest while you guys head over to the building straight ahead. Shizuka will accompany me so you guys don't have to worry about anything. I'll personally register them into the system." Naruto walked over towards Shizuka and took Saeko from her. He gave Saeko a piggy back allowing her to lean on to him. It was then he felt something wet where her vagina was.

'Damn she really must be sexually frustrated for something like this to happen. Still for her to sense it means she's a true warrior. It's not often I run into someone like her.' He glanced over to the teacher and noticed her hard nipples and blush upon her cheek. He smiled at her before responding, "Please follow me Shizuka-san. I'll take you two to a resting area." The blush upon her face increased. A mini Naruto could be seen doing a lucky guy dance. A teacher blushed from a simply non-sexual statement. Imagine what would happen if he made a sexual comment with her. A devious idea soon formed in his mind as he led the two away. The chibi Naruto in his mind gave two thumbs up.

Takashi and the others watched as the innocent teen led their teacher and friend away. He turned his attention towards the building which would allow them to gain entry to this zombie free area. Once he was registered, he would ask Naruto for supplies then head out to find his parents, along with the others. Once their parents were secured, they would be able to head back to this place where they would be safe from the infected.

"Alright guys let's get this over with it. Once we're done, we need to gather weapons and supplies. Our parents are out there with the infected. I don't feel comfortable with that at all. I'll do everything in my power to ensure that our parents come out alive." The others were moved by his words. Takashi seemed very determined to save not only his parents but the others as well. Saya and Rei blushed brightly while Kohta and Alice clapped at his speech. It would see that choosing Takashi to lead the group was the best idea. The group then proceeded to make their way towards the building where they would become residents of Uzushiogakure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Please let us go."

"I'll do anything you want sir if you let us go."

"I'll make you the happiest man alive if you let me go."

"Please let my daughter go sir."

"I'll do anything sir but please let us go."

Several half naked individuals were found in large cages begging for their lives to a psychotic man as they thought of him. Of course they didn't voice this because of the fact that he had their lives in the palm of his hands. Right now he had the power to decide whether they lived or not so angering him was the worst thing they could do. As to whom the man was, his name is Sean Keanan and he was the leader of a cult known as the true eye cult. Sean Keanan was an elder man with fair skin, white hair, and brown eyes. He wears an all white robe with a red symbol of an eye painted with a sword going through it on the front. He had a sword strapped to his back which he refers to as the ceremonial sword.

Currently Sean was standing before his followers prepared to deliver one of his cult speeches about the crisis situation outside. His followers wore long yellow raincoats, yellow wellington boots, blue jeans and green masks. They wore the same red eye and sword symbol on their backs showing their affiliation. Sean glanced over his gathered crowd ignoring the cries from his soon to be sacrifices for the gods. Their sacrifice would please the gods or so he believed.

"Good evening follow brothers and sisters, we are gathered here for our weekly sacrifice to the gods. Our goal is to please them and hope they take back the plague the unleashed upon us for not following their ways. This zombie apocalypse as the others have called it is actually a punishment that the gods have cursed us with. They are not pleased with us and it is our job as the true eye to please them. We will save human kind and please the gods on our own." The crowd began cheering at this. The sounds of cheering could be heard by the zombie crowd surrounding their building and the terrified survivors.

As Sean continues his speech about things related to the cult and their goals, the survivors turned to each other seeing as the psychopath wouldn't listen to them no matter what.

"We need to think of a way to get out. Who here knows how to pick a lock? If we could pick this lock, we could all make a run for it. I'm sure some of us will be able to escape." This came from 30 year old Nick Jackson. Nick was describes as a male with black straight here, brown eyes, and fair skin. His clothes consist of a black suit and tie. Nick turned towards a young teen dressing in black leather gear, spike black hair, onyx eyes, and piercing throughout his face. "You there, do you know how to pick a lock?"

The teen seemed offended by the man's words. He could only guess why this man made a guess as to why he could pick a lock. "First of all, my name is Derrick and no I don't know how to pick a lock. I'm betting you only assumed that I can pick a lock because of my appearance. This is the exact same reason why I left America in the first place. That country's full of idiots' man."

This pissed off a mid aged man and his wife Jacob and Jacqueline Smith. Jacob was described as a dark skinned man with brown eyes, and black hair in the form of braids. He was currently wearing black jeans, white long sleeved shirt, and black boots. His girlfriend Jacqueline was described as a dark skinned girl with green eyes, long black hair that reached her waist, F-cups, large bottom, and a wonderful figure. She was currently wearing skin tight jeans, belly shirt, and high heel shoes.

"Well fuck you Goth prick. I should fuck you up right now you little bitch." Derrick moved back a little at the threat. Jacqueline scolds her boyfriend for the language around their daughter Kelly.

"Honey, did you forget that Kelly's here with us?" Jacob calmed down when he realized that their daughter was indeed in the same cage with them. He clenched his fist in rage when he thought about their current situation.

"Damn it, we should have never come here to Japan in the first place. Why the hell did we come here in the first place?" Jacqueline seemed irritated at this.

"We came here to Japan to experience culture and their food." This angered Jacob even more.

"If we wanted Chinese food, we could have gone to a Chinese store one block from our house. Why the hell would we come here to eat dog meat?" Jacqueline rolled her eyes at the arrogant comment. Sometimes she wondered why she remained with someone like him. She looked down to see her daughter trembling with fear. Of course, she wanted to make sure he took care of their daughter. There's no way he was going to cum all up in her and leave her with some child to take care of.

"Sir we'll suck your dick"

"We'll make sure you and your men are satisfied"

"We'll fuck all of you guys out there."

These three comments came from the 19 year old Hispanic triplet girls Bonita, Sierra, and Mercedes. They were described as tan skinned females with long black hair that reached their butts, grey eyes, an hourglass figure, and D-cup breast. They wore the same clothes which consist of a mini skirt, skin tight white shirt which showed not only their bodies but also revealed the fact that they didn't wear any bra if their nipples poking through were to go by, and simply slippers. Currently they were trying to seduce the leader of the cult group which irritated Jacob.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SLUTS, WE HAVE CHILDREN HERE." Jacqueline slapped him on the back and reprimanded him.

"WE HAVE CHILDREN IN HERE DUMBASS"

The group soon broke out in an argument with one another exchanging various English curse words with each other. Their argument only stopped when the sound of prayers caught their attention. The group turned towards the cults and found them bowing their heads down and mumbling a prayer.

"Look does anyone here know how to pick a lock or not? We really need to get out of here and soon. They look like their almost prepared to throw us to those things." Nick's voice was drenched in fear right now. He really didn't want to die. Jacqueline tapped Jacob a few times and the two soon broke into what appeared to be a silent argument. Jacob seemed to lose the argument if his pissed off facial expression was to go by.

"I know how to pick locks and its now because I'm black either." No racial comment was made on that to avoid conflict. Jacob searched his pockets as if trying to find something. The others watched as he felt around his pocket then pulled out two paper clips then proceeded to work on the locks. No one commented as to why he had two paper clips with him. The only thing that mattered was their freedom. Jacob continued experimenting with the lock until a soft click was heard. He watched the cults making sure they weren't watching as he removed the locks. Once the lock was off, he gripped the lock tightly then proceeded to slowly open the gate. The creaking of the gates caught the attention of the cults.

Nick didn't give any time to respond as he found himself kicking open the gates pushing past Jacob in the process. Jacob tried his best to catch his balance but failed to do so as he fell to the ground. The others didn't even wait to see if he was alright. They simply made a dash for it.

"They're escaping us, stop them."

The group of cults ran towards the group of survivors all wielding knives. The survivors quickly separated into two small groups. The triplets along with Derrick ran towards the basement where they knew an exit should be. Having slept with a few church goers, they were able to learn a few things about church buildings. Derrick simply followed along not wanting to be near the violent black man. Jacob and his family ran towards the exit on their current level. Nick simply followed behind Jacob. Part of him had a feeling that staying with Jacob would allow him to live while the other half couldn't really think. People were after him after all so there was no time to stop and think. The group of cults was right behind them adding fear to the survivor's hearts.

Hopes slowly rose as Jacob and the others slowly made their way to the doors. Once they were close to the door, Nick grabbed a chair and prepared to buy Jacob some time to open the door. He would swing the chair at any of those psychos that got close to them. There was no way he was going to die and he would make sure of it. As soon as they reached the door, Jacob grabbed a chair and told his wife to remove the wood holding the door closed. Both he and Nick swung their chairs wildly to keep the group away.

"STOP THEM OR THEY'LL LET THOSE FOUL THE PLAGUE INTO OUR SANTUATARY." Jacqueline opened the door with a smile on her face. As soon as she opened the door, zombies grabbed her and her daughter by various parts of her body then proceeded to bite her wherever they could. Jacqueline screamed in pain as a zombie bit her breast. Her daughter didn't fare any better. Jacob's body froze at the horror he witnessed. His girlfriend and daughter were being ripped alive by zombies. Nick ran past the zombies pouring into the church pushing each one out of his way. He made sure to keep quite as possible seeing as they only seem to react to sound. They didn't seem to react to actual touch. Not once did he turn back to see what was going on. If he did, he would have witnessed Jacob being stabbed multiple times by over 5 cult members. He continued running from the church fearing the cults more than the zombies at the moment. A yellow movement caught his attention and he turned his head just in time to see one of those cult members tackle him. However unlike the other cult members, he didn't seem to carry any type of weapon. Nick didn't have any chance to do anything when a small click was heard. Both Nick and the cult member exploded via explosives strapped to the cult member.

The triplets and Derrick were found standing outside the church surrounded by cult members wearing explosive devices around their torso. One of the cult members charged at the group holding the switch in his hand. Derrick ran back to where they came from to find a cult member holding a knife. He stopped completely and gave up. Death by bomb seemed quicker than death by knife.

The cult member jumped forward taking down one of the triples and pressed the trigger.

BOOM

….

….

….

Sean watched as the walking dead poured into his sanctuary with a small frown on his face. His members killed a few off but they were slowly being overwhelmed by the large crowd.

"Sir, I think we should relocate to a new area. This area has been compromised." Sean turned around to one of his loyal cults with his frown.

"Yes I can see that clearly. The question is, where will we get a place that was a safe as this one? There aren't many secured places out there that could protect us from the infected." His frown deepened at the thought of his loss. "Remember, these things can break normal doors with ease so the door must be something along the lines of metal or concrete." He thought about areas that would have that type of door but came up blank. "We'll find a place once we're out of danger; alert everyone to meet up at our emergency location. We need to get out here and quick." The cult member nod his head then ran off without a second later to report their leader's commands to the others. Sean walked away to the back and unstrapped his sword on his way. He felt as if he would need the weapon a little later so keeping it in his hand was the best move.

Slowly the cult leader and the cults left the building while the zombies continued pouring in. Sean waited for a few more minutes as he put distance between himself and the place. Once he was safe enough, he pulled out a switch and pressed it. Explosions placed throughout the church exploded at the same time bringing it down on the zombie group. The explosion could be heard throughout the city drawing the attention of more zombies.

"Sir, won't the gods grow angry for the lack of sacrifices today?" Sean simply nods his head answering another one of his follower's questions. He had a feeling that one of his cults would ask this question and already prepared a proper answer.

"Yes they will be angry unless we sacrifice twice the amount of people we caught soon. I'm sure they'll be pleased with double the blood and souls they will receive. We'll also require pure souls for the gods." When Sean said pure souls, he was referring to children and infants. What else could be more pure than the blood of an infant or child? "The purer they are means the better for our gods. As a matter of fact, they'll be more than pleased with our work."

"What about the blood of a virgin sir?" He turned to the side to address another one of his followers.

"While it won't be on the same level as an infant or a child, a virgin's blood will surely earn us some scores with the gods. Now the issue at hand is finding a child in this crisis situation. I'm sure finding someone who hasn't been bitten by those things will be hard to find but we will prevail. We will show the gods that no matter what they throw at us, we will remain loyal. Our loyalties know no bounds. We will not waiver like so many others before us."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just outside Tokonosu**

Several bodies belonging to both zombies and humans were found lying around throughout the woods. Several individuals were seen standing over the bodies with neutral looks not once bothered by the scene. Their eyes were filled with pure insanity and madness. If one was to look them into their eyes, they would have probably lost their minds immediately. They all wore orange jumpsuits with a symbol of a black wolf located on their backs.

These were maximum level inmates of a prison known as the Black wolf. Black wolf prison was one of the most secured prisons in the world. It is currently located somewhere in Japan. The Black wolf prison housed only the most dangerous prisoners in Japan that committed crimes such as multiple homicides, cannibalism, terrorism acts, and much more horrendous crimes. They have been deemed too unstable for society thus leading to being placed in complete solitary for the rest of their lives. They were kept underground away from light and outside air. The only air they were allowed was the one circulating through the small air vents.

Currently they were standing outside Tokonosu holding various weapons they created with their own hands ranging from melee weapons to projectile ones. Each member had a crazed grin on their faces as they thought about things they would do once they entered Tokonosu.


	5. Shinobi amongst the dead CH 5

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV/Song_

_Attention all survivors, if you are hearing this right now then you are in luck. I along with a group of students have built a small foundation of what will become Utopia once we receive enough help. We will create a zombie-free zone which will allow us to repopulate the human race and save us from extinction. We have food, ammunition, and supplies for the time being. We will gain more of everything as we expand our territory and push the zombies back. We are located at the Ling brothers store located at…._

Shido's speech was heard throughout radios, car radios, and a few other electronics throughout Japan. The power had been restored back to Japan yesterday evening which allowed Shido to utilize the Ling brother's advertising system located in the attic of the gun store. It was the same system the Ling brothers used to advertise their gun shop, convenient store, and hardware store. By telling the survivors to head towards them would ensure more workers to expand their Utopia and more women to have sex with. He would be able to have a harem of his own. Thoughts of harems made Shido horny. Right now sex with Taniuchi and Kawamoto seemed like a good idea plus he would be closer to fully molding them to be what he wanted. So far the guys were completely devoted to him and would do anything without hesitation but not the girls. He made a mental note to change that soon or he just might lose them to someone else. Shido placed the device down with a smile on his lips. His plan was slowly coming together the way he wanted them to.

He turned towards the gathered group standing behind him waiting for some type of good news. He simply allowed a smile to grace his lips then told them what they wanted to hear. "The plan is going as planned. We will have more workers and women to help rebuild human kind and soon." The group clapped together at this while Shido stood up and bowed a few times. This caused the group to clap a little harder to further express their happiness.

"Now that's some good news indeed." Tsunoda couldn't contain his excitement right now. The thought of a Utopia made him feel excited. "Right now we probably have one of the safest places ever and pretty soon we'll have a bunch of women to repopulate with." Kurokami blushed at the thought of various women.

"Hopefully we get a few young girls in here. I always wonder what it would feel like to fuck a girl around 12-14 years old. She'll be nice and tight." Tsunoda thought about the concept and found himself turned on by that idea for some reason. Taniuchi and Kawamoto seemed a little disturbed by the guys for thinking about girls below high school. They subconsciously shift away from the others which went unnoticed by Shido who was in his own world right now. While he didn't show it, he too was thinking about what Tsunoda just said. He had witnessed firsthand how developed a few girls and felt attracted to them. The only reason why he didn't make a move on them was because he had in image as a teacher to uphold to the public. A teacher seducing young girls would have not made a good image for him. Of course that was no longer the case which would allow him to explore new territory. A smile appeared on his lips as he thought about exploring younger women. He would get to experience something new. Due to the direction he was turned when he smiled, Taniuchi and Kawamoto took that as a sign that the smile was aimed towards them. They blushed at the attention they thought they were receiving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sean listened to Shido's speech from a small radio he found in their temporary home with a thoughtful facial expression. He listened very carefully to Shido's goal to build a Utopia for many survivors to help repopulate human kind and a few other things. Once Shido finished his speech, he lowered the volume slightly then turned his attention to his large group of members which estimated to be about 80 members out of the 100 he had. He had lost 20 members when moving from the former church to where they were now. Of course Sean didn't seem bothered at all which he wasn't. Their sacrifices were necessary to satisfying their gods or that's what he believed.

"It would seem that the gods have decided to give us a new home and an opportunity to sacrifice many lives. We'll simply wait until a large amount of people gather to that location. Once there's enough people gathered, we'll simply grab as many as we can and sacrifice them to our gods. This will make up for the sacrifice that escaped us recently and make them happy. We also might gain a new sanctuary to sacrifice as many lives as we get. Maybe this will make the gods so happy that they'll take back their plague and allow us to continue living as long as we never turn our backs on them." The other cult members seemed pleased by this.

"Sir when will we begin our plans and what exactly will we do?" Sean turned to one of his eager members and smiled as he usually does.

"We'll simply storm this Utopia this Shido guy mentioned about and snatch as many lives as we can. We will try to be careful when attacking this place. Try to use less lethal force as you can to keep many of them alive. I have no doubt in my mind that many will resist which will lead to their deaths. We don't want to mess up such an opportunity. An opportunity like this is hard to come by." The cult member seemed pleased with the answer he received. He merely stepped back to allow someone else to ask a question. When there was none, Sean smiled before speaking once more.

"Well since there are no more questions, you are all dismissed for now." Sean dismissed the group to gather supplies and ensure their temporary place was secured. He began thinking about a plan which would allow him to gain more sacrifices.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It would see that "we" will have some fun after all." This came from 37 year old Jackal. Jackal is described as is described as a tall pale skinned male with silver hair, grey eyes, jagged teeth, and sharp nails. He was currently wearing an orange jumpsuit showing his status as someone that belonged in the maximum security prison. His current weapon of choice was something he called the Reaper which was a combination of a katana and a sickle. Jackal was charged with multiple counts of homicide, cabalism, threatening an officer of the law, and resisting arrest. He is labeled insane due to his "we" reference to himself. Jackal turned towards the closest prison ally he had being the Juggernaut. "I bet you're eager to crush something right?"

Said person nod his head slowly showing that he was indeed eager to kill. The Juggernaut is described as a large tan skinned man with bulky muscles, jet black hair, and red eyes. His current weapon was something Jackal refers to as the defiler. The defiler is a combination of a sledge hammer and a fire axe. The Juggernaut was charged with multiple counts of homicide, resisting arrest, assault on several police officers, and destruction to property. The juggernaut is considered a silent killer due to the fact that he is a mute.

"I'm ready to box a few faces here and there." Fury punched the air a few times to show his eagerness. Fury is a dark skinned male with black hair in the form of braids and onyx eyes. His weapon of choice was something he called the tenderizer which was a combination of boxing gloves and nails. Fury was charged with multiple counts of homicide, resisting arrest, and assault on several police officers.

"I wonder how the others are doing." This came from the final member of the small group. He was known by the others as Zero, a man with dead accuracy. Zero is described as a male with pale skin, gold colored eyes, no hair, and a red bull's eye painted on his forehead. Zero was charged with multiple counts of homicide, resisting arrest, assault on several police officers, and destruction to property on a large scale when he started using homemade explosives. His weapon of choice or rather weapons of choice were various throwing weapons both explosive and non-explosive.

"We don't care what the others do. We believe it would be in the best interest of the group that we forget about them." When Jackal mentioned them, he was referring to the other maximum prisoners that were free to roam the world once more. "We should worry about ourselves and what we will do once we find those survivors. It's been a while since we set foot here. We should find where this place is first."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Standstill targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

Moving Targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

Projectile targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

**Total Score: **300 out of 300

**Kohta Hirano**

Standstill targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

Moving Targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

Projectile targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

**Total Score: **300 out of 300

**Matsushima**

Standstill targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

Moving Targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

Projectile targets- 20 out of 20 – 100

**Total Score: **300 out of 300

**Asami Nakaoka**

Standstill targets- 18 out of 20 – 90

Moving Targets- 18 out of 20 – 90

Projectile targets- 15 out of 20 – 75

**Total Score: **255 out of 300

**Saeko Busujima**

Standstill targets- 15 out of 20 – 75

Moving Targets- 15 out of 20 – 75

Projectile targets- 15 out of 20 – 75

**Total Score: **225 out of 300

**Yuuki Miku**

Standstill targets- 15 out of 20 – 75

Moving Targets- 10 out of 20 – 50

Projectile targets- 5 out of 20 – 25

**Total score: **150out of 300

**Takashi Komuro**

Standstill targets- 10 out of 20 – 50

Moving Targets- 10 out of 20 – 50

Projectile targets- 10 out of 20 – 50

**Total Score: **150 out of 300

**Kyoko Hayashi**

Standstill targets- 15 out of 20 – 75

Moving Targets- 5 out of 20 – 25

Projectile targets- 4 out of 20 – 20

**Total score: **120 out of 300

**Toshimi Niki**

Standstill targets- 10 out of 20 – 50

Moving Targets- 6 out of 20 – 30

Projectile targets- 5 out of 20 – 25

**Total Score: **105 out of 300

**Misuzu Ichijou**

Standstill targets- 10 out of 20 – 50

Moving Targets- 6 out of 20 – 30

Projectile targets- 5 out of 20 – 25

**Total score: **105 out of 300

**Rei Miyamoto**

Standstill targets- 10 out of 20 – 50

Moving Targets- 16 out of 20 – 80

Projectile targets- 16 out of 20 – 80

**Total Score: **210 out of 300

**Saya Takagi**

Standstill targets- 16 out of 20 – 80

Moving Targets- 16 out of 20 – 80

Projectile targets- 10 out of 20 – 50

**Total Score: **210 out of 300

**Shizuka Marikawa**

Standstill targets- 5 out of 20 – 25

Moving Targets- 5 out of 20 – 25

Projectile targets- 5 out of 20 – 25

**Total Score: **75 out of 300

"Congratulation ladies, you all improved so quickly from our first time here. Kohta, Matsushima, you both have deadly accuracy that rival mines. In a zombie infested world, that skill is very useful along with any battle or medical skills." He winked at Saeko and Shizuka which caused the two to blush when they remembered their sexual activities in the resting area. To think they would have sex with someone they barely knew so quickly was something they couldn't understand. Yet for some reason, both Saeko and Shizuka enjoyed it for the simple fact that they felt like a true woman. Naruto smiled at his two new lovers. Now he had three lovers in his group. The first was Yuuki and now Saeko and Shizuka were two and three. Thoughts of threesomes soon flooded his mind. A large blush now adorned his cheeks which Yuuki noticed. She smirked inwardly at the thought of an orgy.

"Alright guys, you may all take this time to reflect on your scores or think of a way to improve. Also please be nice with each other while you're at it. I don't want anyone trying to put others down to feel good. I consider an action like that to be very petty. Anyway, you may do as you please now." Naruto grabbed Yuuki's hand and led her over to Saeko and Shizuka. Yuuki's blush increased when she realized what he was about to do next. He was about to add both Kendo specialist and Nurse to his group of lovers. The area between her legs grew damp at the sexual thoughts in her mind right now.

"Asami-san, I think you did wonderful plus you have potential to become better." Asami turned towards Kohta who was carefully scanning her with keen eyes as if reading her like an open book. "I can help you improve greatly thus adding more sharp shooter to our group. With a few pointers, you're skills will increase even if the change is barely noticeable." He smiled at her which caused her to blush. Matsushima saw this and smirked inwardly. It would seem that her little Asami had an interest in the young sharp shooter. Ideas about getting the two together soon passed through her mind. The first thing she needed to do was get the two to follow her away from the group. Once they were alone, she would do the talking and the seducing.

'I'm sure Kohta won't be able to resist two women like ourselves. If anything, he would probably of thought he died and went to heaven.' She scanned him carefully while licking her lips subconsciously. 'Besides, it's been a while since I've felt a man's touch. Not only is he cute, but he has skills with a gun.' She felt herself turned on by thoughts of the gun freak. 'I'm sure Asami wouldn't mind sharing him with me. If anything, she'll be happy.' Once the thought of sharing crossed her mind, her mind began to hatch a plan.

"You did good Rei." Saya turned her head away as she addressed her competition for Takashi's heart. She was the one that had Takashi's full attention and she was angry about that. Takashi never once gave her that type of attention before though she wished he would. Rei seemed surprised by Saya's words. Saya wasn't one to hand out compliments but maybe the whole zombie thing must have caused her to change. She decided to return a compliment.

"You did great as well Saya. I'm surprised that we have the same exact scores in the end despite being strong and weak in different areas." Rei paused as a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe we could exchange pointers with one another to improve ourselves." Now it was Saya's turn to be surprised. She never imagined Rei to say something like that but then again she never did portray Rei in a positive light. Saya had always disliked Rei for the simple fact that she was able to get Takashi's attention without trying. Before the zombie outbreak and Hisashi'sdeath, Rei never showed any signs of interest to Takashi. Saya thought about it for a while and realized how she judged Rei without getting to know her at all. Maybe it was a good idea to actually get to know about Rei then made a judgment based on what she learned. She could use this opportunity to do just that.

"I think that's a great idea Rei-san. This will help our group in the long run. We'll be able to move around and kill those things more effectively." Rei smiled at Saya's response.

"Also I'll teach you a little about using a spear. I think it would be a good idea if you learn how to use a close combat weapon in case we run out of weapons." Saya was once again surprised though she didn't show it. She simple nods her head in response." Rei then proceeded to turn towards Takashi who was deep in thought. "Hey Takashi-kun, we're heading out to improve on our skills. Do you want to come with us?" Takashi merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have anything else to do."

Slowly everyone dispersed into small groups in different directions. The groups were separated into the following:

Group 1: Naruto, Yuuki, Saeko, and Shizuka

Group 2: Takashi, Rei, and Saya

Group 3: Kohta, Matsushima, and Asami

Kyoko, Toshimi and Misuzu stayed behind at the range as if trying to decide what to do next and where to go.

"Maybe we could join Naruto-kun sensei." Kyoko turned towards the voice which came from Toshimi.

"First could you just refer to me as Kyoko instead of sensei? We're not in school anymore. Second, what do you mean? I'm sure Naruto and the others would be a little upset if you interrupt their sex-" She stopped herself from continuing. Of course Toshimi and Misuzu had already caught on as to what she wanted to say.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun won't mind having plenty of women to please him if Yuuki, Shizuka, and Saeko are to go by. Having multiple women at the same time is a guy's greatest dream." Kyoko could only agree having heard multiple guys talk about it before. Misuzu decided to add on to what Toshimi said to convince Kyoko to join them.

"Besides, it's not like we're committing ourselves to him. We're simply going to enjoy ourselves with a little sex. I'm sure it's been a few years since some guy fucked you. It's no wonder why you're so grouchy in school." Misuzu's words made Kyoko feel ashamed. Within her 30 years of life, she only had sex 2 times and that was over 5 years ago.

"Very well let's go then girls." Kyoko's answer brought a smile upon Toshimi and Misuzu's lips. Each girl grabbed an arm and let their math teacher away in the direction Naruto and his three girls went.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"KEEP RUNNING AND DON'T LOOK BACK"

A small group for survivors could be seen running non-stop for their lives. Right behind them were a group of zombies charging at the survivors. The small group ran past a few walking zombies taking note that all zombies weren't capable of running. This increased their chances of survival. A zombie crawled from beneath a car catching the group off guard. Some of the members were able to successfully avoid the zombie or jump over it. The unfortunate members tripped and fell allowing the infected to feats upon them.

The surviving members continued running for their lives as the fast running zombies ate their friends. They were still alive and that was all that mattered to them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"JIN, WE NEED TO GET TH HELL OUT OF HERE FAST" Jin continued shaking in terror as the group of large zombies slowly closed in on him and his friends. Upon seeing Jin's frozen form, they simple got out and left Jin alone. They would try to slip past the group of 8 foot zombies before their closed in leaving no space for them to escape. 2 out of four managed to slip past but the last two weren't quick enough. The unlucky two were grabbed by the large beasts. The two lucky ones continued running ignoring the pleas of their friends.

Jin watched as the large beasts picked the two up with ease and ate them suspended from the ground. The images of his friends screaming in pain flashed through his mind. All he could do right now was watch as his friends become zombie food. He continued shaking in fear as the remaining thugs not currently eating approached him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell is going on? Dr. Wang, please explain to me what those fucking things are right now." Dr. Wang carefully scanned over the new breed of zombies the commanding police officer was talking about. The zombies they were dealing with looked like a collection of large pimples and it was very disturbing indeed. They were slowly making their way towards the group of police officers at a very slow rate.

"I don't know what they are but they seem to be a mutated version of those things out there." He noticed one of the officers prepared to shoot one of them. "I wouldn't advise that you shoot officer. I think shooting it might be a very bad idea. Could you imagine what could be inside those bubbling things? " The group of officers glanced at the pulsing bubbles ready to pop.

"Very well, we'll have no choice but to pull back immediately. Keep your eyes wide open and avoiding shooting these things. Also pay attention for any other changes amongst these things. Something tells me that these things are the only ones to mutate." The commanding officer shivered at the thought of more things mutating. He motioned his men to retreat but stopped when he noticed more things coming from the other direction they were about to head off to.

….

….

….

The creatures all stopped when gun shots were heard a few blocks from their location. Both group of zombies turned away from him and his men and slowly made their way to the source of the noise. Once they were away, Dr. Wang decided to inform the others of what he just discovered.

"It would seem that they only react to sound just like the first group of things. We'll need to be extra careful from now on if we are to avoid them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3

2

1

"FIRE"

A group of army fired at a small group of 8 foot zombies wearing straitjackets. The large beats roared in pain as he turned towards the group. The beast leaned forward putting the small group on the edge. They already knew what he was about to do having witnessed their friends die from a bone crushing tackle from hell. To think those things could mutate into something like this was terrifying. The beast made a mad dash towards the group which scattered away from his path. They were quickly able to see the beast's pattern of attack. When the beast charged, it wasn't able to turn or stop immediately. It simply had too much momentum.

The beast struck the side of their Humvee flipping it on its side then rotates it as he continued running. The beast slowly stopped itself before turning back towards its closest soon to be victim. The leader of the group cursed inwardly upon seeing one of their rides flipped over. "EVERYONE AIM FOR THE HEAD. WE NEED TO ELIMINATE IT BEFORE IT TAKES OUT ANOTHER ONE OF OUR TRANSPORTATION." The small group aimed of the beasts head and fired upon the beast. As soon as the bullets pieced its head multiple times, the beast simply dropped over dead. The small group cheered at their triumph of the beast but stopped when they heard several large footsteps approaching their location.

The leader of the group subconsciously gripped his weapon tightly. The sounds of the footsteps matched that of the beast they just killed. He turned towards where they came from only to be greeted by the sight of 5 large beasts. He cursed inwardly at the shitty luck they had.

"I'm starting to miss those slow ass things right now. Why do we have to have the worst luck in the world?" He sighed in annoyance as they beasts leaned forward and charged. "EVERYONE WATCH OUT FOR THEIR ATTACKS THEN FIRE WHEN THEIR RECOVERING FROM THEIR CHARGE."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Just what the hell is that thing? I didn't know zombies came in super size." A group of teens were found on the roof top of a weapon store scanning the area below them. They were currently watching a large zombie covered in green slime. The large zombie seems to be easily over 300 pound reaching up to 600 pounds or higher.

"Now's not the time to be joking Jack. Those things are mutating and those things are proof of that."

"Come on Alice, we can still take those things easily. Besides those things seem extra slow with all that extra weight. We can run circles around those things easily."

"Jack you're such an-"

"We have runners as well." Nick's voice interrupted Alice and caught Jack's attention. Both of them used their binoculars to scan the direction Nick was looking towards. What they saw next put them further on the edge. A group of men were being chased by a small group running zombies. They watched as a zombie crawled from under a nearby car successfully tripping a few survivors. The ones that managed to avoid the crawler continued running without turning back to help their friends. Nick couldn't help but whistle at the scene. "It seems that this zombie apocalypse tends to change people. I sure hope we don't end up like them."

Alice caught on to what Nick was saying. "Don't worry Nick; we don't leave friends behind no matter what. With the way things are right now, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Hey guys, check out what the fat zombies are doing right now." Their attention went towards where the large slow moving zombies were. Currently they were spitting at the ones that managed to get away from the running zombies striking a few. "So they have mid ranged attacks as well. I guess this is their compensation for their lack of speed. We'll just have to be careful around them. I sure as well wouldn't like to know what that spit does to us. I'm sure it has to be something painful." Jack was referring to the man that was struck by the slime substance currently holding his arm in pain. Jack continued scanning the area with his binocular until he spot something that caught his interest. "Hey Nick, you have to see this."

Nick used his binocular to scan the direction Jack was currently turned towards. "Jack I don't see anything-" Nick's words died down in his mouth at what he saw. "Damn, that guy must be desperate or something." Alice grew curious as to what the two guys were staring at. Using her binoculars, she scanned the area they were turned to. It didn't' take long for her to find the source of their interest in the form of a male currently fucking a zombie girl from the back. Currently the zombie girl was handcuffed to something. She was bent over what appeared to be a foot stool. The guy's face showed nothing but pure pleasure as he continued fucking the zombie from behind. Alice grew turned on by this which she voiced to the others.

"Damn this guy just made me horny." Nick and Jack perked up at this. They both turned their heads towards Alice who was still watching the odd sex scene with interest. "Are you guys up for a threesome?"

"Hell yeah"

"Hell yeah"

Both guys answered at the same time causing Alice to giggle.

"Alright guy, follow me" She led the two guys from the roof with their destination being a small room within the building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Squeak…..thump…squeak…..thump….

YES, I'M CUMING" Naruto grinned inwardly as Toshimi squirt all over him. Her body shook uncontrollable from the amount of pleasure she was experiencing right now. He held on to her to prevent her from falling from him. Kyoko who was currently sitting on his face allowing his tongue to explore her buckled her hips slightly as she too had an orgasm.

I'M CUMING"

Yuuki, Misuzu, Saeko, and Shizuka fingered themselves and prepared for their moment with Naruto. Toshimi removed herself from Naruto allowing Kyoko to have a go at it. As soon as Kyoko moved to ride Naruto's penis, Misuzu sat on Naruto's face and allowed him to work his magic. Naruto applied chakra to his tongue and penis once more to amplify the amount of pleasure they were experiencing. By doing so would ensure that they became addicted to him just like Yuuki, Saeko, and Shizuka. Once they were all addicted to him, they would only come to him for sex whenever they were in the mood. To them, no one would be able to help them reach the level of pleasure they were at right now.

Kyoko bounced on Naruto's shaft putting every ounce of energy she could muster behind each slam. Never in her life did she experience this amount of please she was experiencing right now. She was glad she listened to both Misuzu and Toshimi. Naruto added a little more chakra to his penis as he moved his hips to match Kyoko's rhythm. When Kyoko began to tighten up on the inside, Naruto did a mental count down before she would start screaming once more.

5

4

3

2

1

"I'M CUMING" Liquids poured from her freely soaking Naruto's body even more. Kyoko made an attempt to get off Naruto allowing Misuzu to experience what she felt but Naruto prevented her from doing so. He pulled her down and began thrusting savagely into her. Kyoko moaned loudly as Naruto increased his thrust speed and force behind each thrust. 5 minutes later, she came on Naruto once more. Naruto stopped his thrust giving her time to remover herself from him. Kyoko crawled towards where Toshimi was lying down.

"Damn he sure as hell knows what he's doing." Kyoko allowed her body to relax next to the exhausted teen. Toshimi was too tired to agree with Kyoko's statement.

Misuzu allowed Naruto's penis to slide in her then began bouncing at her pace. Yuuki opened her legs giving Naruto more room to access her with his magic tongue as she refers to it. She gripped Naruto's head encouraging him to continue what he was doing.

Saeko and Shizuka continued masturbating as they await their turn. Both eyed Naruto with lust present in their eyes. Both waited eagerly for their chance to experience the ultimate please. They already knew what they would soon experience from prior experience.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You make Asami very happy Kohta-kun." Kohta continued watching Asami as she rode his penis. He watched as his penis went into her and slid out smoothly. Matsushima continued licking his scrotum to increase the pleasure he was experiencing right now. Asami slowly increased her speed bringing forth a moan from the gun user. She continued doing so until Kohta's penis twitch a little. She immediately got off allowing Matsushima to give the teen a blowjob. While Matsushima did so, Asami crawled up to Kohta and engaged him in a tongue to tongue action.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I should…..have known…..that…..you were the type to love…..anal stupid." Saya spoke in between each grunt as Takashi thrust his penis in and out her small hole. Her toes and hands clenched tightly from the amount of pleasure and pain she was experiencing right now. She bend over more allowing Takashi to continue fucking her. Rei was engaged in a tongue battle with Takashi. Takashi placed two fingers in Rei and began fingering her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both groups continued their sexual activities unaware of the events with the zombies that were occurring right now.

**Alright tell me you guys think about the dead island references. **

**How was this chapter?**

**Should I continue writing this story or should I end this one?**

**What do you all think about the prisoners and the dead rising weapon reference?**

**Please tell me your thoughts as it will help me improve. **

**Also the official pairing right now is:**

**Naruto**- Yuuki, Shizuka, Saeko

**Takashi**- Rei and Saya

**Kohta**- Asami and Matsushima

**I might add Rika to Naruto's pairing.**

**I was also thinking about using Kyoko****, Toshimi,**** and Misuzu as girls Naruto's sex kittens. They would be addicted to Naruto and would engage in sexual encounters whenever possible. This way Naruto has a bunch of women to please. He'll always have someone to fuck LOL….**

**What do you guys think about this idea?**

**Last question is, if I was to add another character from the Naruto universe to become Naruto's ally, who should I add and why?**


	6. Shinobi amongst the dead CH 6

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV/Radio_

Beep

Beep

Beep

Naruto was awoken from his slumber by the sound of his communication device going off. He carefully slipped pass the naked forms of Yuuki, Saeko, Shizuka, Kyoko, Toshimi, and Misuzu without disturbing any of them. This was proof that his shinobi skills remained sharp as ever. Naruto walked over to his device then proceeded to answer it.

"What do you want now teme?"

"You need to get over here dobe. We have a situation at hand and you need to know about this." Naruto could only sigh at this. Anything coming from the teme was always bad news. Why couldn't teme call with good news for once?

"Alright, I'll be over there in a few minutes teme. Just give me some time to get washed and dressed." With that being said, Naruto went towards the bathroom where he proceeded to clean off last night's activities from his body. He flossed and brushed his teeth before heading back to his room where he got dressed in all black shinobi gear which resembles that of anbu. Once fully dressed, he left the room then proceeded to vanish in thin air successfully teleporting.

He appeared at the lab where he found the teme which was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was described as a teen with fair-skinned, onyx eyes and black hair that reaches a little past his shoulders. His gear consists of a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso with a small version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. Naruto's eyes twitched at Sasuke's gear. It was the same thing he wore back in their world.

"Teme you need to change your clothes. That style is over 200 years old." Sasuke merely ignored his jab at his uniform. To him clothes were trivial matters.

"Those things have mutated. Let's go out there and fight." Naruto's eye twitched at this.

"Sasuke, is fighting all you think about? Man I'm starting to think your time with Orochimaru rubbed off onto you or something." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde teen in front of him.

"I'm starting to think Jiraiya's perverted ways have rubbed off onto you. All you do now days is fuck multiple women. You barely fight anymore." Naruto scoffed at this.

"Other than me, who else can you fight out there that won't die in seconds? We're no longer in a shinobi based world. Most of the people out there are civilians teme so they won't be able to provide any type of challenge for you." Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Fine but did you at least figure out how to get us back to our world?" Naruto merely shook his head at this.

"No I haven't found a way yet. We don't even know how we got here in the first place. For all we know, this could very well be the future. This island could very well be Konoha or Konoha could be underwater right now. There is also the possibility that we traveled to an alternative universe in which chakra doesn't exist. The only thing we know is that Tobi's version of Kamui sent us here." Naruto released a sigh as he thought about Tobi's attempt to kill him while he was fighting Sasuke. He had poured a monstrous amount of chakra to prevent himself from being absorbed into the jutsu. What happened next caught both him and Sasuke off guard. A black hole was created in the sky which sucked up the two shinobi instantly before closing. "Besides it's been over 200 years since we end up here. If it is an alternative world and that our world still exists, it won't be the same world we knew. A lot can happen in over 200 years. This world is proof of that."

Naruto was referring to the various changes that occurred within this world. A perfect example would be technology and warfare. Naruto and Sasuke was able to witness the changes both technology and warfare went through. Naruto even took it upon himself to learn everything about the two and more with the assistance of his shadow clones. It was that reason why he was capable of building his own jet and many other things. Sasuke on the other hand didn't take as much interest in the new knowledge as Naruto. While he didn't learn how to build a weapon or a vehicle, he learned how to use them. He would simply rely on Naruto to build them for him to use. Naruto didn't seem to mind but then again why should he.

"Anyway what did you want to tell me about the mutations?" Sasuke walked over to the super computer and punch in a few buttons. Several forms of information appeared on the screen allowing Naruto to view.

"I took it upon myself to name the new infected as well as the old ones."

**Zombie levels**

**Walkers**- These are the first zombies to appear. They only react to sounds and they walk slow.

**Infected**- Zombies that regained a few more senses and is capable of running

**Thug**- 8 foot zombies with incredible strength but slow in speed

**Suiciders**- Walking zombie time bombs that react to sound

**Rams**- They was insane people in straitjackets that became infected. They become larger on par with the thug in height and strength

**Floaters**- Large obese zombies from being submerged in water for too long. Their body produces corrosive slime that is very harmful to humans and animals. They spit out a stream of slime from their mouths

**Butchers**- Brutal version of the infected that uses the remains of their arms which consist of bones alone to brutally beat humans into the ground

Naruto whistled at this. "It looks like things are getting grim for the human race. I never thought zombie could mutate. When I think of zombies, the first thing that comes to mind is slow moving flesh eaters." Naruto turned towards Sasuke with a knowing look. "I'm guessing you'll be out there hunting the special infected right teme." Sasuke merely smirked at this.

"You know me too well dobe."

_Help…..us…We're…..surrounded….by psychos_

Naruto quickly punched in a few buttons changing the screen once more. "Teme, what station do you have this thing on?" Sasuke thought about it for a while until he remembered the station he was listening to and the reason why.

"It's the one used by the Ling brothers." Sasuke glanced over to find Naruto deep in concentration as if trying to figure something out. He could only sigh in at what he was possibly thinking. "Don't worry about them Naruto. I'll save the two female in distress. Besides, you already have 6 girls while I on the other hand don't have any that's alive at this moment."

"Alright teme but you'll need a ride and I have the perfect one." Naruto grabbed on Sasuke's shoulders and vanished taking him towards their next destination. The duo appeared on the air strip where all flying vehicles were kept. "This is the prototype of my newest invention. This is the future of Uzushiogakure and the most advanced machine out there. I call it the D77-TroopCarrieror the D77-TC Pelican for short. This baby can carry up to 15 people and is capable of laying down fire for self support. It's equipped with one chin-mounted auto-cannon, Two ANVIL-II ASM Pods, and one M247 GPMG." Sasuke's eye twitched as Naruto continued ranting about his machine. Naruto saw this and laughed sheepishly at this. Fine I'll let you figure things out."

Naruto watched as Sasuke board upon his creation then flew off without any showing any signs of trouble. It would seem that his prototype was working perfectly. Once the aircraft was out of sight, Naruto vanished once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke scanned the various monitors, buttons, and switches found throughout the Pelican. The controls were very simply which he was grateful for. It would seem that Naruto was actually thinking about the people who would fly this when he was building it. He continued scanning the various buttons until one caught his attention the most. It was the only clear button that exists and he had an idea as to what it was. Naruto had once told him about his idea of making a stealth button for his aircrafts. The stealth button would allow his aircraft to become invisible and fly without making any sound. This would allow him to travel in complete secrecy. Sasuke pushed the button and leaned back for a while. The aircraft was already programmed to take him towards the Ling brothers shop so all he had to do was wait and relax.

The aircraft slowly made its way to it programmed destination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Taniuchi, do you think someone will come for us?" Kawamoto whispered her question to her best friend. She glanced through a small crack leading from the attic towards the floor below to find several prisoners wielding various deadly weapons. Based on the uniform colors, it would seem that not only did prisoners from normal prisons escaped but ones from the maximum prison escaped as well if the orange jumpsuits were to go by. Various bodies belonging to an apparent cult and other prisoners were scattered around the area. The cult bodies were identified as members wearing long yellow raincoats, yellow wellington boots, blue jeans and green masks. They had a red symbol of an eye painted with a sword going through it on the front.

Taniuchi didn't say anything at all which made Kawamoto concern. Kawamoto turned towards her best friend to find her completely still. Shido's betrayal must have affected her more than what she believed. Kawamoto went over and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay; we're going to be okay." It was then Taniuchi broke down and cried. Kawamoto rubbed her back to comfort her. She thought back to what happened as well as Shido's betrayal.

Two large groups entered the area they were occupied in slaughtering zombies left and right. At first they believed the two groups came in response to the message and was here to help build utopia. Shido sent Miura and Kurokami to greet both sides. Shido for some reason thought it would be safe to stay away from the group which was proven to be the right choice. Miura crushed by the defiler while Kurokami was gassed which forced him into a state of unconsciousness. The two groups made a mad dash towards where Shido and the others were. Shido and Tsunoda quickly took off leaving the two girls. Kawamoto and Taniuchi follow behind the two guys. They traveled down to the garage where a CMC Porsche 901 Coupe 1964 Sky Blue Car was located. Due to the fact that the car didn't use any chips that the modern car used, it was unaffected by the EMP.

As soon as Shido and Tsunoda passed through the door, they quickly shut the door and locked it behind leaving Kawamoto and Taniuchi. Both girls knocked on the door a few times pleading for Shido to let them in. When they heard the garage being open and the car engine starting up, they knew he wouldn't open the door for them. The sound of explosions went off scaring the two girls. Based on the sound, they two groups were very close. Kawamoto grabbed Taniuchi's hand and led her to the attic to hide. It was the first placed that popped into her mind when she thought about a safe and hidden place. Going outside was a bad move since zombies were out there. The amount of zombies in this area would only increase due to the amount of noise the two groups caused.

After thinking about Shido's action, Taniuchi and Kawamoto realized that Shido tried to use them as sacrifices. They also realized why Shido sent both Kurokami and Miura to greet the groups. Now they understood why Rei didn't like the man at all. He was a twisted man that manipulates people. To think they once looked up to that man made them sick.

Kawamoto continued comforting her close friend while cursing Shido inwardly for their current situation. They were hiding in a building filled with possible rapists, killers, and cannibalisms with a small amount of food. Outside the three buildings were zombies and a more insane people. Kawamoto clenched her fist in rage. 'This is all Shido's fault. I hope he dies really soon.' She seethed inwardly at the man.

"Kawamoto….are you okay?" Taniuchi asked in between sniffles. She could feel Kawamoto's body tensing. Kawamoto forced herself to remain calm seeing as it was making her friend worried.

"Don't worry about me Taniuchi. I was just thinking about something. Anyway, I'll try to contact someone again." She released hold on Taniuchi then proceeded to radio for help once more. Taniuchi watched as her best friend tried to get help.

**1 hour later**

Kawamoto sighed at the lack of answer form anyone. She turned towards her friend and smiled in attempt to make the situation not seem as bad as it was.

_Alright I'm outside right now waiting. Where are you ladies located right now?_

Both girls perked up at the sound of someone's voice responding to their plea. Kawamoto quickly respond back not wanting to let an opportunity like this slip by.

"We're located in the attic of the Ling brother's convenient store. We're surrounded by prisoners armed with weapons ranging from close range to long range. Our only escape option is through the small window."

_Stay put and I'll take care of everything else._

Both girls were taken completely off guard when part of the roof collapsed downwards revealing what appeared to be a slope leading to a silent, large aircraft. Standing on the slope was what they believed to be one of the most handsome teen ever. Sasuke smirked at the two attractive girls causing the two to blush. He motioned them to come forth which they did without hesitation. Once they were on board, Sasuke closed the aircraft then proceeded to turn the aircraft invisible once more. The aircraft took off leaving the criminals behind. 15 minutes after the aircraft left, the staircase leading to the attic opened up revealing the Jackal. The Jackal scanned the area to see what the noise was.

"It was just the roof collapsing." He went back downstairs where the others were.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Shido-sama, where are we heading to next?" Tsunoda kept his eyes on the road taking note to the amount of infected heading in the direction they were coming from. It would seem that the little battle between prisoners and odd people attracted a lot of attention. Shido on the other hand avoid as much zombies as he could to avoid damaging their only transportation.

"We're heading over to one of the military evacuation areas if they're still there that is. If not, we'll simply plan as we go along." Shido sighed in annoyance that his plan to build a utopia had crumbled so quickly. "Those vile criminals ruined our plans to save humanity. Of course what do you expect from vile criminals?" Tsunoda agreed with Shido.

"Well they were locked away for a reason. I guess I know why now." Tsunoda clenched his fist as he recalled the death of Kurokami and Miura. "I wonder who those other guys were." Shido didn't respond to Tsunoda's statement. He had no idea who they were either.

BOOM

Shido and Tsunoda were caught off guard when something struck the side of their car flipping it over immediately. The car slid a few times before coming to a complete stop. Shido and Tsunoda unbuckled their seat belts and slowly crawled out of the flipped car. Other than a few scratch and bruises, they were fine. A weak groan caught their attention. They both turned around to find a small group of survivors armed with weapons aimed towards their direction. Both turned around to find a large zombie wearing a straitjacket trying to get back up. Tsunoda scanned the thing before asking the first question that popped into his mind.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

"It's the results of a recent mutation. There are other things out there that are just as dangerous as these things. These things are eliminating survivors left and right. We were heading towards the Ling brother's place for a place to settle down when that thing wreaked our ride. Anyway we decided to travel the rest of the way on foot since we're not that far away." Shido adjusted his glasses the dropped the bad news.

"Unfortunately that place is no longer safe. A large group of prisoners took over and forced us to leave. If it wasn't for those prisoners, we would have been able to create a Utopia for humans." The small group didn't seem pleased with this answer at all. In fact, they seemed very pissed that their last hope of survival was gone.

"Shit then what will we do now?"

"I don't know"

"Dude we can't stand around here for too long. I'm sure that thing will get up by then." Shido watched the group argue with each other. An idea soon passed through his mind which he proceeded to begin.

"Now, now, there's no need to argue about this especially with our current situation." The group went silent to see what this man had to say. Seeing as they had no plans at all, they would see what this man had to say. "Right now we need to find a temporary place to stay while we come up with some sort of plan that will help us with our current situation. We can't plan something like that in a zombie infested area." Shido scanned over the small group taking note to how many individuals there was including himself and Tsunoda. "Alright we have 9 members total which will increase the chance of survival greatly especially when most of us have weapons." His attention shifted to the beast trying to stand then back to the group. "Let's get out of here before he actually gets up. I wouldn't want to deal with that thing."

Shido and Tsunoda grabbed the guns, ammunition, and supplies from the flipped car. Shido was glad that Miura came up with the idea to turn the car into an emergency escape plan for him. They had stored away guns, supplies, and ammunition into the trunk for emergence purposes. These items would be of great use and he was sure of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are we going Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke rotated his chair to face the two young teens. He eyed them carefully taking a good look at their features. He leaned back into his chair and answered their question.

"Well I was thinking about making a few stops here and there to eliminate a few zombies using the weapons this aircraft have. Once I'm satisfied, we'll head back to someplace safe and your new home. This place is 100% zombie free and will remain that way." Both girls flinched when he said zombie free. Shido had said the same thing which he did grant them but no one said anything about being prisoner free. Those prisoners took over their place so easily. What would prevent them from doing the same with the new place they were heading to?

"But what if the prisoners that took over our place came over to your place? They have weapons to do just that." Sasuke smirked at Kawamoto's question.

"I'd like to see a bunch of loser try to get through a small group of armed forces. As a matter of fact, I'll pay to see something like that. Those prisoners aren't a threat to us nor are those things out there. Our place is one of the most secured places that exist. Not even America could compete with us." For some reason, Taniuchi and Kawamoto felt relieved at his words.

_Sergeant Price, we need air cover immediately. We're surrounded._

Sasuke turned rotated his seat back to the control panel. Using the signal finder, he was able to locate the distress signal. "Both of you brace yourself." As soon as those words left his mouth, both girls went to a close by seat and buckled up. Sasuke glanced back to make sure they were indeed secured down. Once he was sure they were secured, he rotated the aircraft and dropped the invisible shield around it. He punched in a few buttons and waited for visuals to appear before him. He was soon greeted to the sight of a group of armed forces battling a group of zombies using a large .50 caliber machine gun mounted to a Humvee. There was a group of civilian stood right behind the small armed forces holding various makeshift weapons. "Let's lock and load."

Sasuke flew towards the destination drawing the attention of various infected. He maneuvered around several buildings which made the two girls nervous.

_SERGEANT PRICE, WE NEED AIR SUUPORT_

As soon as Sasuke reached the area where the troops were, he fired several missiles taking out several thugs and a large group of walkers. He aimed the auto-cannon then proceeded to fire away at large groups of infected. The small group of army watched in awe as this odd looking but dangerous ship cut down the infected. They had never seen anything like it before. It looked like something one would only find in a sci-fi. The large machine quickly took down the large group of zombies that surround them. 'It must be the Americans' was the general thoughts that went through their minds.

"EVERYONE GET MOVING NOW." The leader of the group used this moment to get the people aboard the truck while the advanced aircraft kept the infected away from them.

Sasuke continued eradicating the zombies with a smile on his face. For some reason, loud noises and explosions intrigued him. He continued taking down the seemingly endless crowd of zombies allowing the group of civilians to board the large trucks waiting close by. Once they were all on board, he flew ahead to clear a path for both survivors and troops alike. He continued doing so until there was a clear path for them. Once that was done, he took off to have a little more fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir we're down to 40 members now. The prisoners have taken full control of the fortified base forcing the small group of survivors to flee." Sean grits his teeth in anger. These convicts just ruined his chance to please the gods. Now they gods would keep the virus on their planet. Sean forced himself to calm down. There was no need to get angry plus this must be another challenge set by the gods. 'That's it; they must be testing my loyalty towards them. They probably set me up to fail to see how strong my will is.' The more he thought about it, the more things made sense to him. 'I will show the gods that my loyalty will never waver no matter what.' Sean's attention went to one of his surviving members.

"Don't worry about those that passed away. The gods needed them elsewhere. They have a task in the spiritual world that requires their help. We on the other hand have a task to complete here on this earth. There are tough times ahead of us but I believe we'll be able to handle anything the gods throw at us. We will show the gods how loyal we are. They will be pleased with our level of loyalty." Sean smiled at the people as they cheered for him. He was glad he had such loyal men and women.

"Sir, where will we go now? Surely we need a place for sacrifices."

"Yes, I will find us a new sanctuary where we will sacrifice in the name of our gods."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man these things are going to be a problem….for most that is." Naruto dodged another charge from the Ram as Sasuke labeled it as with a chakra enhanced jump. The Ram plowed through a car flipping it over completely. Applying chakra to his feet, he was able push against air as if there was solid ground allowing him to launch himself towards the brute beast. Naruto collided with the beast who had just managed to stop himself. The Ram was sent flying into a turned over car head first. The sound of multiple roars caught Naruto's attention. He turned to the sight of several thugs making their way towards him. A grin made its way to his face as he cracked his knuckles. "Maybe I should go out with the teme more to fight these things. I'm sure he wouldn't complain about going toe to toe with these things."

He charged to the closest thug and decked him straight in the face. The Thug was rooted from its feet by the amount of force behind the single blow. One of the thugs leaned forward and tried to grab Naruto. Naruto grabbed the large zombie by the arm and tossed him over his shoulder onto the ground then proceeded to strike the beast in the head with a rasengan. He jumped over towards the deceased thug's body then proceeded to grab the beast by the legs. Once he had a secure grip on the thug's legs, he then began using the deceased thug as a weapon to club the other thugs with.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he brutally assaulted the large zombies with one of their own. He tossed the thug to the floor and jump upwards allowing the Ram to pass him by. The Ram plowed through the thugs knocking them to the floor again.

"Strike"

The thugs slowly got up once more before making an attempt to go after Naruto who was once again on the ground.

"So you guys are back for some more. I guess my lessons aren't getting through to you all." He cracked his knuckles and his neck. "I guess I'll have to take things up a notch then." He spun around and delivered a deadly kick to head of a running infected. The running infected was sent flying to a nearby car. Based on the appearance of the zombie, Naruto knew this was the butcher. The butcher quickly got up and charged at Naruto swinging his limbs wildly with the intent to tenderize him. Naruto dodged each attack with ease. When the butcher swung at him once more, he side step the attack and returned a chakra enhance punch to the head knocking its head clean off its body.

"One hitter quitter"

He quickly shifted his body so that he was facing the walking thugs and the charging Ram. The Ram knocked over the thugs and continued running towards Naruto. Naruto simply waited until the thug was close enough before making his move to finish it off in style. As soon as the Ram struck, Naruto grabbed the beast and tossed it over his shoulder using a quarter of his strength. He vanished from his spot appearing in mid air with the Ram, rotated it so that its head was faced towards the ground, and then grabbed the back of its head.

"UZUMAKI FACE PLANT"

Naruto slammed the Ram's face into the ground breaking its skull with ease. The ground beneath them cracked slightly from the amount of force behind that deadly attack.

"HELL YEAH"

He turned towards the small group of thug walking or stumbling towards him.

"DO YOU SMELL WHAT UZUMAKI'S COOKING"

Naruto slowly made his way to the thugs with the full intention of giving the thugs a brutal beat down. The first thug he came upon, he choke slammed it. Without missing a beat, he struck the other thug in the chest forcing casing it to fall backwards. He stomped onto the face of the downed thug killing it instantly as he advanced towards the others. Two thugs launched at him at the same time but Naruto ended their life by grabbed their heads and mashing them together with bone shattering forces. He eyed the remained 4 thugs and paused for a second. Since there were only 4 thugs, why not make this match one of comedy. He thought about various ideas in which he would be able to do just that ignoring the slow moving thugs.

'Let's see, I could kill it with a chakra enhanced rubber duck and upload it to the web. It'll look like I killed it with a rubber duck. I'll get millions of views for that trick. But what will I do with the other thugs?' He thought about various ways he could kill the thugs until he found the best solutions. Once he knew what he was going to do next, he vanished from his spot to retrieve a few items such as a nice HD camera and a few things to create a comedy video. The thugs turned towards the gate gates as Naruto went to retrieve his items.

20 minutes later, Naruto appeared with his camera and a bag of items. He created a shadow clone and had the clone record the thug's soon to be death in the most humiliating way ever. The thugs turned away from the gates and towards Naruto who was currently holding a duck.

"Death by duck" He squeezed the duck a few times to show that this was indeed a normal rubber duck. He then proceeded to toss the duck after applying chakra to it. The rubber duck embed into the thug's head killing it instantly. The thug dropped over as blood flowed from the large hole created by the rubber duck. The clone kept the camera on the deceased thug for a while before turned back to his boss.

"Alright boss, what will you do next?" Naruto smiled as he pulled out a toy light saber.

"Defeat the evil we must"

The clone snickered at how perfectly he executed Yoda's voice. Naruto allowed a barely noticeable wind blade around the toy then proceeded to slash through two zombies. The two thugs dropped to the floor along with their heads. Their heads rolled away from their bodies once it hit the floor. Naruto turned his attention to the last thug as he announced his last humiliation kill.

"Pluck to the head"

The clone recorded Naruto as he flicked the zombies head from off his body. Naruto turned towards the camera and bowed as the headless thug dropped to the floor.

"Thank you all for tuning in humiliation kills. I'm your host Naruto the zombie slayer." The clone cut the camera off after that. "Alright I want you to edit that video and submit it on the web as soon as possible."

"Hai" The clone saluted his boss then vanished with the film to complete his assignment as soon as he could. Naruto gathered his supplies as he prepared to leave once more. His last thought before he vanished was, 'I should do this more often'

**Alright, tell me what you think about the story so far. Is it improving or should I simply stop now due to how bad it is?**

**I need to know how I'm doing right now**

**Also should I add more Naruto characters into the story? If so who and why?**

**Please tell me your thoughts as it may help improve this story.**

**P.S. if I feel as if the story is a complete waste of time, I will simply stop. When I mean a waste of time, I mean if no one likes it anymore for one reason or another.**


	7. Shinobi amongst the dead CH 7

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV/Radio_

**Alright before I begin, someone has brought to my attention about the various crossovers throwing them off or something. To set thing straight, I will only be taking a few elements from different areas.**

**Dead rising**- Weapon ideas for civilians to use and a few psychos as I'm sure there would be a few insane people during a zombie outbreak

Fire axe and sledge hammer

Boxing gloves and nails

Etc….

**Dead island**- The Zombies- Resident evil zombies would be overkill

**Halo**- Technology and weapons for Naruto's island like the Pelican

**Note: None of them were fully incorporated into the story meaning Naruto's not fighting aliens from space, he's not trapped in a mall, and he's not fighting alongside with Sam B. I'm sure Naruto beating on weak zombies for several chapters will get boring after a while. **

**Now on to the story**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 days later **(meaning two days after Sasuke's retrieval and Naruto's fun)

_Word of the virus's mutation has spread globally as well as the mutation itself. Information on these things from an anonymous source was sent around the world to help us combat these things. Not only has the country's military and police force begun making actions but the civilians are doing the same. The people have decided to arm themselves with whatever weapon they could get their hands on. They have grown tired of these things and want them dead as do I. Standing next to me is English actor and former driver Jason Statham. Jason, tell us your thoughts on the zombie situation at hand._

_The female news reporter held the microphone towards his face allowing him to answer._

_Before I do that, I would like to thank the person responsible for sending out information on these things. The information has been very useful for us. As for my answer, I think this zombie situation needs to end. Too many lives are being taken away by this virus. We need to find a cure for this and end it before humanity's gone. _

_Jason pulled out a desert eagle and fired it a few times. _

"_I think we should be heading off now. These things are approaching our location." _

_Several roars could be heard indicating that there was a thug nearby. The sounds of gun shots were heard throughout the area._

"_EVERYONE RETREAT"_

_The camera dropped onto the floor and several people ran pass as well as a few zombies. _

"I don't see the point in watching the news right now especially with how things are right now. This will only scare you all further more." Saya narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"The point of the news is to inform the public of the situation at hand stupid. We wouldn't have known about the mutation otherwise which would have placed us in a bad situation if we were to head out to save our parents. We need all the information we can get on these things so we could take them down. Besides you need to watch the news more stupid so you could protect you home more." Naruto couldn't help but see Sakura for a moment. The only difference was that she was weaker than Sakura.

"I don't need the news to learn about those new things. I could simply head to the gates to learn about them. Besides, my friend was the one to inform the news about these creatures. He was also the same person to name these things." Saya fold her arms in anger that he would keep such information to himself.

"Then why didn't you tell us about them Naruto? You knew we'll leave soon so we could have prepared for them." Saya clenched her fist in anger while the others simply stood by and watched the scene unroll. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. 'What the hell got into her today? She wasn't like this yesterday or the day before that.' He thought about it clearly and came up with only one possible explanation as to why she was like this. 'She must be worried about her family. I mean I would worried too if I had family members out there fighting these mutated things. To a normal person, those things will be a problem. For a shinobi like me and Sasuke, killing those things will be cake walk.' Naruto allowed himself to relax then proceeded to explain his reason for not telling them.

"I didn't tell you because it would only cause more stress plus I was already taking care of preparations for your group." Saya was surprised by this. Seeing Saya relax, he continued his explanation. "I prepared a Sisu XA-186 for you and your group. Those things will have a hard time trying to reach you all." He paused for a second when he realized something. "Speaking of groups, who will be heading with Takashi, who will be heading with me, and who will remain here in the mansion?" Saya was confused by this. What did he mean-

"I'm heading with you Naruto-kun"

"I'm heading with you Naruto-kun"

Saya turned towards the sources of both voice to find both Shizuka and Saeko. Before she had a chance to say anything, two new voices were heard.

"We're sticking with Kohta" Matsushima and Asami walked over to Kohta and grabbed his hands. Rei stood up as she made her response.

"I'm staying with Takashi"

Naruto recorded each name under three different groups. The first was his group, the second was Takashi's group, and the third was those who would remain in Uzushiogakure. Once he was done recording the groups, he returned his attention to them. Upon seeing everyone engaged in separate conversations, he sat by and remained quite. He turned away to retrieve their rides and gun supplies for their journeys.

"Shizuka, Saeko, why aren't you coming with us? We came in as a group, so why not leave as one? Plus we need you two." Saeko sighed sadness before explaining her selfish reason for not remaining with Takashi's group.

"For some reason, I just want to be near him. There's something about him that I can't help but notice." She closed her eyes for a brief second as she tried to explain to Saya what she really wanted to say. "I think I'm falling for him Saya." Saya's eyes widen a little but she remained quite. She turned towards Shizuka who had a small blush upon her cheeks.

"I'm guessing the reason you're going with Naruto is similar to Saeko's case." Shizuka nod her head slowly indicating that was how she felt as well. Over the few days she's been with Naruto, she couldn't help but notice how he treated her like a woman instead of a simple teacher or nurse.

"Then go with him." Saya turned towards Takashi in pure disbelief. He was letting one of their best fighters and only nurse go just like that. Takashi smiled at her shocked expression then explained why he was letting their best fighter go. "Everyone deserves some type of happiness in their life so why not Saeko or Shizuka? If Naruto makes them happy, then I think they should stay with him." Saya opened her mouth to say something but remained quite. After a few seconds of silence, she sighed at what she was about to say next.

"Fine but we're still losing valuable members of our group. Saeko would have been very helpful in helping us fight off these things and Shizuka was our only driver. Speaking of which, who will drive for us anyway especially that military vehicle Naruto's giving us." Just as Kohta was about to volunteer, someone answered her question.

"Don't worry about that guys, I have that covered." The group was startled by Naruto's sudden presence. "I also have a replacement for Saeko and he's more skilled and experienced in using a sword. Right now he's waiting outside for you guys. He'll help you all fight those things and drive you around to your destinations. Now Follow me." He motioned for them to do just that.

The two groups stood up and followed Naruto outside where they were greeted to the sight of a large aircraft with a Sisu XA-186 attached to it. Standing beside the vehicle was most likely Sasuke and…..

"What the hell are they doing here?" Rei glared at the two girls standing next to Sasuke. She turned her attention towards Naruto then asked the various questions on her mind. These were also the questions in the minds of those who knew the two girls. "Why do you have Shido's followers in here and where is Shido?" Naruto was utterly confused by her question? He didn't know who Shido was at all. Rei soon realized this then informed him about the two. For the next 20 minutes, Naruto listened to Rei as she described the type of man Shido was and how he brainwashed several students. An image of Orochimaru appeared in his mind which made his shudder slightly.

"Well Rei you won't have to worry about this Shido guy who isn't here at all. We found those two alone in a house filled with prisoners so it's safe to assume that Shido left them behind to die. Anyway they will remain here away from Shido's influence which will allow them to revert back to their normal selves. Sasuke's the guy standing next to the two girls. He'll join your group on your journey."

"What exactly is that?" Naruto turned towards Kohta who had stars in his eyes. For some reason, he couldn't help but think of Tenten.

"That is my prototype which I call the D77-TC Pelican. You'll be able to travel around the city without any problems and take out large amounts of zombies. So far I haven't heard about any problems with this machine but then again, I never do have any problems with anything I create. Also before you all leave, I have something for everyone." He opened the small duffle bag he had with him and proceeded to pull out small devices. He gave each member a device then explained what it was. "It's our means of communication with one another. You'll also be able to surf the web as well." He allowed each member to experiment with the device for a while.

"I programmed an application into each device by the name of life status. Basically we'll be able to keep updates as to how we're doing right now. If one of you becomes bitten, we will know immediately. Sasuke will be there to assist the person who was bitten to prevent the virus from spreading. We do have a way to prevent someone from becoming one of them but there are requirements that must be met. Sasuke will explain what those requirements are plus give you all bands that will keep track of your health status." Once he was finished explaining about the application, he synced each devise allowing everyone to see each group as well as their members and their status which was currently had the words Normal next to their names indicating that they were okay.

**Group 1**

Status:

Naruto Uzumaki- Normal

Yuuki Miku- Normal

Saeko Busujima- Normal

Shizuka Marikawa- Normal

**Group 2**

Status:

Takashi Komuro- Normal

Kohta Hirano- Normal

Rei Miyamoto- Normal

Saya Takagi- Normal

Matsushima- Normal

Asami Nakaoka- Normal

Sasuke Uchiha- Normal

**Remain in Uzushiogakure**

Status:

Alice Maresato- Normal

Yachiru Kusajishi- Normal

Zeke- Normal

Kyoko Hayashi- Normal

Toshimi Niki- Normal

Misuzu Ichijou- Normal

Kawamoto- Normal

Taniuchi- Normal

Once they were all linked to each other, Takashi and his group went aboard the large aircraft which took off once they were all on board. Naruto watched as Kawamoto and Taniuchi went in the direction of Sasuke's mansion. Sasuke must have told them where to go before heading off. Naruto turned towards his small group of four counting himself.

"Alright ladies, you're with me from now on. We're going to have some zombie slaying fun." He led his group towards the direction of his ride which wasn't parked too far away. The small group approached something that looked similar to an advanced version of a helicopter. "This is the UH-144 Falcon, another one of my prototypes. I have 2 of these built so I could race my friend. I'm planning to build copies of each prototype I have now and it will be exclusives of this island. This baby's equipped with a M638 Auto-cannon and two side-mounted M247H Heavy Machine guns. It carries up to 5 people, one pilot, two crewmen who may serve as door gunners, and three passengers. All in all, we'll have plenty of fun in this." Naruto punched his fist in the air which caused the others to giggle. "Alright all aboard the fun express."Naruto allowed each member of his group to enter the aircraft before getting on himself.

_Naruto-sama, there's a female by the name of Rika trying to get in contact with someone by the name of Shizuka __Marikawa. I believe she's in your group sir._

Shizuka perked up at when she heard the name of her best friend. "Naruto-kun, is there a way for me to speak with her? I know her." Naruto nod his head before responding back to the voice.

"Transfer her over Shizuka's communication and let her speak with her. She seems to know who it is."

_Very well sir, I will do that immediately_

Shizuka heard her device beep a few times which she answered immediately. "Rika is that you? Where are you right now?"

_Yeah it's me Shizuka. I'm at __Tokonosu_ _airport right now trying to locate an alternative transportation for me and my partner. Apparently someone wreaked my Humvee so it'll be a while before I'm able to reach you. Speaking of which, where are you anyway?_

"I'm in a super helicopter with guns. We're about to fly off and slay some zombies. I'll ask Naruto-kun to drop by and pick you and you friend up." As soon as Shizuka said this, Naruto used his device and cut her connection then proceeded to contact Rika which was the name Shizuka called her.

"Rika do you or your partner knows how to fly a helicopter?" Naruto waited a few seconds for a response.

_Yeah my partner knows how to fly one._

"Alright that's good news because our helicopter's actually full right now so I'll send over a second one for your friend to fly. Once you receive the helicopter, please be careful with it. It's only a prototype and I only have two of them total." Naruto proceeded to send a command to his second UH-144 Falcon. "It'll be there within the next 30 minutes. Stay put and stay completely out of sight until your ride arrives."

_We'll be waiting patiently sir_

Naruto turned his attention to the group as a smile appeared on his face. "Shizuka, Saeko, man the guns and prepare for a good time."

The aircraft came to life and slowly rose from the floor. It continued rising until it was at least 200 feet from the ground. The large propellers rotated forward until it was horizontal. The aircraft took off like a plane in the distance of Tokonosu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It looks like we're getting help soon thanks to Shizuka. I can't wait to see her." Rika couldn't help but feel a little happy at this. She glanced down at the mass crowd of zombies more specifically the new zombies. "I'm still surprised we managed to get away from those things even though we have to leave most of our weapons behind." Tajima shuddered a little when he thought about their mad dash to the airport rooftops. He was starting to loathe the new zombies already. Why couldn't they remain slow and blind?

"I never thought about the possibility of those things changing into something deadlier. Right now I'd rather take on 100 slow zombies than that a super one. When did they get that way and how did they change?" Rika didn't know how to respond to that. She too was curious about the change. "Hey Rika, could you check the web for any news update? I'm sure they have some type of information about these new creatures." Rika nod her head then proceeded to do just that. She pulled out her device and searched for any news updates. It didn't take long before she found what she was looking for.

"Alright I found what we're looking for." Tajima moved closer to her to see the information. Both of them took the next few minutes reading over the updates about a mutation amongst the zombie crowd as well as the apparent names given to the new creature as well as the first batch. Once they were done reading about the new zombies, Tajima couldn't help but shudder. The thought of zombies becoming stronger just made him very nervous. Of course no one could blame him for being this way especially after reading about a zombie capable of flipped a Humvee over with a tackle.

"Why do bad things have to happen to good people?" Tajima cried anime style at how things were right now. Rika could only shake her head at him. She placed her device away and leaned back. It's been 10 minutes since their contact with whoever Shizuka was with. This meant she had about 20 minutes until their helicopter arrived.

20 minutes later

Both Rika and Tajima stood up immediately when they heard what sound like a helicopter. Tajima used his binocular to scan the skies as did Rika.

"What kind of helicopter is that?" Rika turned towards where Tajima was turned towards and found the odd looking helicopter flying towards them…

"Where is the pilot?" Rika didn't see anyone in the future looking helicopter. She continued scanning the aircraft as it flew closer to them. She grabbed the small bag of ammunition as did Tajima. They watched as the aircraft lowered itself until it was hovering over the roof allowing them access. Tajima and Rika quickly entered the aircraft to find the entire helicopter empty.

_Right now the __UH-144 Falcon is on auto-pilot. Tell the pilot of the group to deactivate the auto-pilot so he'll be able to gain control of it. The switch it located…_

Tajima did exactly what the voice told him to deactivate the auto-pilot. Once he was in control of the aircraft, he proceeded to fly away from the roof. Rika stationed herself on one of the large guns as they few away.

_My current location will appear on the radar in the form of a green arrow. You'll be able to track us down with that Radar_

"Tajima, head over to their direction immediately. I'm eager to see how Shizuka is right now." Tajima nod his head and did just that. He took off from the airport in the direction of the green arrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright Shizuka-chan, your friend Rika and he friend are on their way here as we speak." Shizuka cheered at this. Saeko and Yuuki couldn't help but smile at how Shizuka was right now. Once her cheer was over, she went back to firing the large mounted machine gun at a group of zombies trying to reach a group of teens standing on top of an RV. Yuuki was on the opposite machine gun clearing away zombies that were moving towards the RV and Saeko used a mounted touch screen to control the auto-cannon to kill zombie with precise shots. Bullets rained down on the zombies below as they continued clearing the area. Naruto just kept the aircraft still allowing his companions to continue ridding the world of these things.

_How you holding up over there dobe?_

Naruto's eye twitched when he heard Sasuke's voice and his usual insult. "I'm doing fine teme. What about you and your team? Where are you right now?"

_We're at Tokonosu police station looking around for signs of Rei's father. I'm sure they left some type of clue as to where they left. Once we find wherever they went, we'll be heading off again…I'll be off for a while, I have a few thugs to take care of._

Once their communication ended, Naruto returned his attention to the ground below. "Alright, let's find another heavy population to lower." He flew off in a separate direction from where the survivors were to do just that. His eyes scanned the area around him to find a large group that could pose a problem for any survivors.

BOOM

The sound of explosions caught his attention. Based on the sound of the explosion, it was at least 3 blocks from where he was. He turned the aircraft towards the direction it came from and went to investigate what caused the explosion. Upon arrival, he was greeted to the sight of several criminals throwing explosives at cars, zombies, and buildings to cause collateral damage. Naruto could only shake his head at them. It would seem that prison didn't change them at all. He took notice to the various uniform colors each prisoner wore. 'It seems that prisoners from the maximum security escaped as well. This will not end well for the survivors at all.'

"I guess no one was around to make sure the prisoners escaped. That's not going to end well for the survivors." Shizuka felt bad for the people who would encounter these criminals soon. Nothing good would come from their encounter. Things ranging from death, rape, and much more went through her mind. Naruto was having similar thoughts as well. As a matter of fact, he was tempted to just kill them all but not all criminals were the same. Some criminals were actually innocent people convicted for a crime they didn't do but weren't able to fight against it due to evidence found against them. It was evidence that someone could have planted on them to avoid prison time. Another reason they could have been put in prison was because they were too scared to speak up. There were many reasons why an innocent person could have been placed in prison.

'Maybe if I could simple kill those wearing certain uniform colors.' Naruto thought about doing just that. He knew about their uniform colors and what it meant. The uniform colors represented different levels in which they were placed. A perfect example was the orange jumpsuits which were only worn by people that committed things like multiple homicide, cannibalism, acts of terrorism, and other high level crimes. They were usually kept in super secured prisons away from sunlight. They were kept under surveillance 24/7 and were limited to many things such as outside time, and a few other things normal prisons give their prisoners.

"I think getting rid of them will be the best choice Naruto-kun." Naruto turned towards Saeko when she said this. It would seem that he wasn't the only one thinking about something like this. Saeko continued scanning the insane group below. "I'm not saying to get rid of every prisoner but you should eliminate those who prove to be a threat towards everyone or attacks survivors without any reason. We'll use our best judgment on this. Right now these guys seem like the type that will do harm towards not only the military but survivors as well. Just look at the way their acting right now." Naruto scanned the group of crazed individuals as if trying to decide on what he should do. After much thought, he simply gave Saeko the okay sign to eliminate them. Saeko aimed the auto-cannon to the group of crazed prisoners and fire at the far below resulting in a large explosion.

The other prisoners upon seeing the futuristic helicopter shoot at them began to flee immediately. A few retaliated by throwing explosives at the helicopter to destroy it. Naruto maneuvered the helicopter allowing the explosive to sail by. Saeko fired several more rounds killing off those who tried to retaliate. The other prisoners ran into buildings to hide from the aircraft. Saeko simply shot a few rounds towards the entrance of a few buildings they entered. If they were at the entrance, they would be injured no matter how minor or serious the wound was.

"Alright we won't be able to kill them all but we did enough to help the survivor's chance of living. Hopefully they were smart enough to get some decent weapons." Naruto took of once more to continue reducing the zombie population.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ladies and gentleman, fellow prisoner alike, we have thought of an idea that could benefit all of us as a whole." Jackal scanned over the gather prisoners armed with weapons. Beside Jackal were Juggernaut, Fury, and Zero. "We have decided to turn this place into our new home for all prisoners alike. We will expand this place to give us more space and gather weapons left behind from the military. I'm sure there are plenty of weapons left behind from deceased military soldiers or wreaked vehicles. We can scavenger those items to use for our home. The armored could be used to fortify this place against both zombies and people alike." Jackal paused to ensure he had everyone's attention.

"We will continue expanding until we have an entire country for ourselves. It will be a paradise for any and all prisoners. There will be no law to bound us or police to rule over us. We will be the ones in control." The gathered prisoners cheered at the thought of building such a place. Jackal raised his hand to regain their attention.

"The first thing we need to do is expand this area and gather weapons. We have a hardware store so we'll be able to strip apart anything out there to use for us to use. Everyone here will be separated into groups of two. One group will expand the turf and the other will gather supplies. As we recruit more prisoners alike, we will send them into one of two groups to speed up the process. Now let's begin the process immediately." With that being said, Jackal began separating the prisoners into groups of two. The Juggernaut gripped his weapon tightly as he made his way to the garage where a few walkers were. He would begin eliminating zombies surrounding their fort. This would allow the other prisoners to leave the building without being attacked by zombies. He made sure the shotgun on his back was secured before entering the area and start eliminating each zombie with his defiler.

Zero went to the rooftops with several large duffle bags filled with weapons ranging from a nail gun and hand guns. He would eliminate the strong zombies from a distance to increase the other prisoner's chance of survival. Fury waited for the prisoners to leave. He would travel with the group that would be heading out to gather supplies. Jackal after separating the two groups went to the attic where he saw communication equipment. He would use this as a means to gather more prisoners to this location as well as vehicles, parts, and several other things they could use.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, it seems like you're father went to the academy where Takashi's mother works at so we'll head over there immediately to check things out." Rei didn't acknowledge Sasuke's words at all. She was currently trying to convince herself that everything was okay and that her parents were both okay. Sasuke noticed this and sighed. He had an idea as to what she was doing right now and he couldn't blame her.

When Sasuke landed on the roof of the building, they were greeted to the sight of several zombies wearing officer uniforms. They quickly dispatched the zombies then proceeded to head downstairs towards her father's office. Sasuke cut down several weak and strong zombies alike with ease. He told them that he would dispose of them quietly to avoid attention which is exactly what he did. The eventually reached the office which was completely wreaked and occupied by a Ram. Sasuke immediately dispatched said Ram with several bullets to the head. He never gave the Ram a chance to charge knowing this would end up bad for his group members. The group searched the room for any signs of where the officers could have gone which they found in the form of a bloody message. No one knew who the belonged to but for some reason, Rei feared the worst.

"Don't worry Rei, I'm sure your father's okay. He doesn't seem like the type of man to simply die so easily." Takashi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Both Rei and Saya felt a little comfort from his words. Any bad thoughts Saya had about her parents dying and becoming one of them went away. Her parents were strong and smart so she was sure they would have been able to survive. Sasuke glanced at them in the corner of his eyes. Part of him wanted to tell them not to get their hopes up too high but he decided it was best to remain quite on the situation. There was no point in crushing their hopes for nothing. Besides who was he to say that their parents died or were currently alive somewhere safe. Right now there was a 50/50 chance that they either lived or died.

He would wait to see whether they lived or not. If they lived, he would be able to take them back to Uzushiogakure where they would live their new lives. If they were zombies, he would eliminate them himself if Takashi and the others weren't willing to do so.

Speaking of Uzushiogakure, Sasuke began to wonder how many people Naruto would allow on his island before he started rejecting others. He would need to ask him later when they were alone. He knew Naruto wasn't planning on housing an entire country. Sasuke started the aircraft once more before taking off with their next destination being the academy Takashi's mother worked in which was also the area the Rei's father and a group of survivors were supposed to be.

**Alright tell me what you think about this chapter**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Why?**


	8. Shinobi amongst the dead CH 8

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV/Radio/ Internet feed_

_Zombies_

_About 2 weeks ago, all we had to worry about were zombies and slow ones at that. Within two weeks, other threats of human kind started appearing throughout the world. First there was the zombie mutation which resulted in a variety of zombies with different strengths and weaknesses. We now have zombies capable of flipping cars thus staying in your vehicle is no longer an option. Adding to the list of threats are prisoners of various levels that managed to gain freedom during the crisis situation with the zombies. There is also a group of cults in the mix that sacrifices humans for their religion._

_Zombies, prisoners, and cults_

_What has this world become? What does this truly mean for all of us? When will the zombie situation be over? _

Sasuke turned the TV off much the Saya's irritation. Sasuke's cold look prevented her from responding to his action. "There's no point in watching the news especially at a time like this. The only thing they're managing to do right now is causing more panic amongst the general population. If you want information, just look at your device at the fox feeds application. The information there is more accurate than what you see on the news." Saya settled for a scowl against Sasuke for cutting off the news. What was so wrong with the news anyway? The purpose of the news was to-

"Hey Saya, the fox feeds has the name of the cult and a lot of information like the leader of the group. You should check it out if you want important information." Kohta continued scanning the new information on the application. Saya seemed hesitant for a while but decided to give it a try. The coldness in Sasuke's eyes went away becoming neutral again. He made a mental note to use his cold eyes on Saya when he wanted make her silent. He sat back in his seat and relaxed a bit. He pulled out a few snacks as well as a drink then proceeded to take a break from flying several hours straight. Saya and the others went to the fox feed application to read about any updates about what was going on in the world around them.

_Fox Feed_

_A group of cult by the name of True eye has been spotted moving around various parts of the city in groups. The leader __Sean Keanan is an American that traveled to Japan to spread his religion. Sean's belief is that the gods have plagued the world with the virus and that human sacrifices would please the god which they would remove the virus from the world._

_Inmates Jackal, Juggernaut, Fury, and Zero were seen rallying prisoners to create a group of their own. They have taken over the Ling brother's convenience, weapon, and hardware store for their base of operation. Several prisoners were heading in that direction to help their cause of creating their own lawless home. They will kill anyone that isn't an inmate._

_Zombie updates:_

_**Walkers**__- They only react to sound_

_Strength: Slightly above normal_

_Speed: Slow_

_**Infected**__- Zombies that regained a few more senses and is capable of running_

_Strength: Slightly above normal_

_Speed: Average_

_**Thug**__- 8 foot zombies with incredible strength_

_Strength: Capable of wreaking a car and ripping the doors from one_

_Speed: Slow_

_**Suiciders**__- Walking zombie time bombs that react to sound_

_Strength: When it explodes, it has enough power to completely wreak a car_

_Speed: Very Slow_

_**Rams**__- They was insane people in straitjackets that became infected. They become larger on par with the thug in height and strength_

_Strength: Capable of flipping a Humvee if it tackles one_

_Speed _

_When charging: Average_

_Walking: Slow_

_**Floaters**__- Large obese zombies from being submerged in water for too long. Their body produces corrosive slime that is very harmful to humans and animals. They spit out a stream of slime from their mouths _

_Strength: Normal_

_Speed: Very slow_

_**Butchers**__- Brutal version of the infected that uses the remains of their arms which consist of bones alone to brutally beat humans into the ground_

_Strength: Slightly above average_

_Speed: Slightly above average_

"Excuse me Sasuke, but who updates fox feed? Also where did they get information like this?" Kohta continued scanning over the recent updates on the zombies and the new threats.

"Fox feed is updated by members of Uzushiogakure. As to how they acquire that information, I'm not fully sure. You'll have to ask Naruto about that. Unlike me, he knows plenty of things about these devices more so than I do." Kohta nod his head in acceptance while making a mental note to do just that.

"Well do you at least know if this could contact my father or not?" Saya continued scanning the device for any indication that it could be used to do just that."

"Just head over to the search bar and punch in your father's name. If done correctly, multiple options will appear under ranging from facts to any communication device he has." Saya did just that and was surprised to see what happened next. She scroll down to find the list of communication device and selected the available currently available.

"Otousan this is Saya, can you hear me?" She waited for any type of response eager to hear her father's voice again.

_Saya is that really you? I'm glad to hear from you. Where are you right now and are you safe? _

Saya was relieved to hear his voice again. "I'm on an aircraft Otousan. We're currently parked on top of a large building for a break. Where are you right now Otousan and is Kaachan safe?"

_You're mother's okay Saya-chan. She's talking to the commander of the base about making some sort of protection area for all survivors. We're tired of moving from one spot to another because of these things. We will take back our home and eliminate these things one way or another. There's no way we'll let zombies run us away from our homes. Anyway we're still in the planning phase right now. But once we get situated, I'll tell you when it's safe to come. Keep whatever device you have and stay safe._

"Hai"

Sasuke used his device to trace down the person Saya just spoke with then proceeded to send information from the fox feed towards them. He was sure the information would help them greatly. Once that was done, he turned his attention to the others. "Alright where are we heading to next?"

"I think we should head back home for now to get some proper rest and shower a bit." Takashi glanced over the members of his group as he said this. They all seemed tired which he couldn't blame them. Searching two large buildings and fighting off zombies requires energy and a lot of it. He glanced over to see how Sasuke was doing. Sasuke didn't seem tired at all but he didn't want Sasuke doing all the work.

"Alright prepare to head back home." Sasuke turned back to the controls then proceeded to restart the aircraft. He took off once more to return back to Uzushiogakure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ultimate challenge: **Headshot zombie from 50 stories using handgun

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Bullets: 20

Zombies: 20

20 out of 20

**Total:** 100

**Rika Minami**

Bullets: 20

Zombies: 20

17 out of 20

**Total:** 85

**Tajima**

Bullets: 20

Zombies: 20

15 out of 20

**Total:** 75

Tajima cried anime style that he lost to Rika once more and lost an opportunity to grab her breasts. He couldn't believe this teen won and was now living his dream to feel Rika's wonderful breasts. Naruto's hands continued squeezing Rika's breast firmly as he teases Tajima. "Don't worry Tajima; I'm sure you'll do better next time." Rika watched Naruto grab her breast with disbelief. As to what she was shocked about, it didn't have anything to do with Naruto grabbing her breast. She did tell him and Tajima that if they beat her score, they would be allowed to fondle with her breast for 5 minutes. What she was shocked about was the fact that a teen not only beat her score but earned a perfect score at that. How the hell did he do that?

Rika bit back a moan when she felt her body reacting to his touch. The area between her legs grew damp from his magic hand which she mentally dubbed them. Naruto continued applying chakra to her body as he massaged her breast. He smirked inwardly as she reacted to his teasing. The others stood by with blushes on their faces as Naruto continued playing with Rika's breast.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Naruto removed his hands from her breast when the time went off indicating that the 5 minutes was up. "Alright, let's continue our zombie slaying fun." Naruto walked away from a now horny Rika and went towards the pilot's seat.

"Wait Naruto-kun; is it okay for me to travel with Rika?" Naruto turned towards Shizuka and nod her head.

"Of course you can. I'm sure you two have some catching up to do." Shizuka smiled as she ran towards her best friend who was boarding the other aircraft. Naruto glanced back to see Saeko and Yuuki already seated in the back. "Let the zombie slaying begin."

Both UH-144 Falcons took off from the roof top. Yuuki and Saeko were on the side guns of Naruto's ride while Shizuka and Rika were on the side guns of Tajima's ride. A silent competition was issued between two pilots. Both pilots took off with the intent of slaying more zombies than each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Leave it to the dobe to do something wreak-less." Sasuke could only shake his head but inwardly he was seething. 'Damn the dobe's having all the fun. Who the hell's flying my ride?' Sasuke watched from a distance as both UH-144 Falcons swerved around various buildings while firing bullets at the zombies below.

"What's going on?" Sasuke turned to see Takashi wide awake and alert along with the others. The gun fight must have awoken them from their naps.

"The dobe and someone else decided to have a little zombie slaying contest using the only two UH-144 Falcon prototypes." His eye twitched in annoyance that he didn't think about doing something like that.

"What the hell are they thinking? Now's not a time to be playing around like this." Sasuke was so focused on the competition that he didn't hear Saya's complaining. When Saya noticed that Sasuke wasn't listening, she stopped her ranting. She felt annoyed that he ignored her like that.

"That looks like fun" Kohta couldn't help but feel excited at the competition occurring right in front of them. Saya scowled at his comment but remained quite. "Sasuke, why don't we join them? Isn't this thing armed as well?" Sasuke allowed a smirk to appear on his face as Kohta's question.

"Now that you mention it, this does actually have some fire power and a great deal of it." He pushed a few buttons allowing a screen with controls to appear next to Kohta. "That is the controls for one of the guns Kohta. Why don't you play around with it?" He pushed a few buttons allowing identical screens to appear in various areas of the aircraft. "Those are the other weapons on this aircraft."

Takashi, Asami, and Matsushima went to each screen which displayed the area below them where the guns were aimed. Sasuke glanced back to each weapon to see which person had which gun. He then proceeded to tell them which ones they had control of.

"Kohta, you have control over our only auto-cannon. Asami and Matsushima have access to our two rocket launchers and Takashi has access to our large machine gun. Be careful how you all fire them and where you fire them. Now let the zombie slaying begin." Saya merely huffed in annoyance that the group for wanting to join such waste of time. Kohta fired a few rounds at a thug leaving a building killing it instantly. A silent announcement was made to the two other pilots that Sasuke and his team had entered the competition.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3 hours later**

"Alright guys, the teme won the competition. But that doesn't surprise me at all. He has the most ammunition anyway." He sighed at the thought of losing to Sasuke.

_I'm simply better than you dobe and you know it._

_It looks like I lost to you Naruto so we're last once more. _

Tajima sounded defeated when he announced this. Naruto couldn't help but snicker at this. "Alright, let's head back home to get some rest and resupply our aircrafts." The others agreed with this idea and soon turned their aircrafts towards Uzushiogakure.

"We sure killed a lot of infected today Naruto-kun. I'm sure this will benefit the survivors that are still out there. They should be able to move around the city with ease." Saeko continued scanning the area below taking notice to the zombies scattered around. "The noise we made in various areas must have scattered the zombies around." Naruto scanned the area below as well to see what Saeko was talking about.

"Naruto-kun, do you think this world will be zombie free one day?" Yuuki watched the mass of zombies as they flew by. Just the sight of the large army sent shivers down her spine. Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure about that especially with how things are going right now. These things are all over the world and their numbers are increasing each day. These things are slowly overwhelming the military and the living population. If things continue like this, there won't be any humans left. It will be a zombie based world." Both Saeko and Yuuki shivered at that thought. "But I'm sure the military of each country will come up with a solution plus they do have weapons and other weapons. Of course they won't protect everyone. They'll most likely accept certain people and reject many due to power, food and water supplies, and other issues. Things like that will be hard to gather now especially at a time like this." Saeko already knew why having hearing this from Saya. It was something to do with workers not being at the power plant to work. Without workers, there wasn't as much power as it was before the zombie outbreak.

Naruto, Saeko, and Yuuki continued scanning the ground below but nothing was said between the three.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright guys, we're here." Naruto, Tajima, and Sasuke land their aircrafts in Uzushiogakure's landing pads. The three groups exit their base and proceeded to group up. Naruto walked over to Rika and Tajima then proceeded to explain what they would need to do next. "Since you two are new to the island, you'll have to get registered here in which you two will be allowed to travel back and forth without any problems. My men will escort you two to the registration building and to where we will reside." Several armed men approached the two SAT members and motioned for the two to follow.

"Hey dobe, I'll be heading off to see a certain two girls." Sasuke smirked when he thought about the two girls he gained recently. Naruto smirked back when he picked up on what Sasuke's intention was.

"Alright teme but don't be too rough on them or they'll be out of commission for a while." Several blushed were now visible on the other's faces. Sasuke saluted Naruto before walking off in the direction his mansion was. Naruto turned his attention to the group and led them towards his mansion.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Naruto stopped walking as did the others when they heard their device went off. Naruto looked up when he realized that all their devices went off at the same time. "I'm guessing that you all have the alert system for the fox feed active." They all nod their head as they read the new information the fox feed had to offer.

_The true cults along with their leader Sean Keanan has been eliminated by a group of inmates armed with military weapons. The true eye cults are no longer a threat while the inmates increase in both numbers and power._

Naruto whistled at the information he just read. "I guess that's one less lunatic to take care of but it would seem the inmates are growing stronger in power and numbers. Survivors will have a hard time especially with these guys around." The device beeped as new information appeared.

_The inmates now go by the name of Brotherhood, an organization of only criminals. Be careful when dealing with them. Their targets are both humans and zombies._

Naruto put his device away once he read the new updates. His attention went to the group in front of him. "I guess we'll have to be careful when flying close to any inmates from now on. Since they have guns, they'll most likely shoot at anyone that isn't an inmate. While my aircrafts will be able to handle that and much more, we won't be able to unless you all have bullet proof skin." This made the others nervous about the new threat but not Naruto. The UH-144 Falcon and the D77-TC Pelican weren't his only aircrafts. He had other aircrafts that was well protected.

The D77-TC Pelican would be able to shield them from attacks as they traveled back and forth. The pelican would be an issue since the sides were wide open. The only time he would be able to use this was if he and Sasuke were the only ones aboard. Armed prisoners didn't mean anything to the two but for everyone else it did. They didn't have their unique abilities or anything close to it. They were simple civilians trying to survive a zombie apocalypse.

"Hey Naruto, what's up with the live feed button." Kohta stared intently at the button. He had an idea as to what it does but the thought of actually being able to spy on anyone in the world didn't seem possible except in movies that is. He never heard of anyone being able to use a satellite to locate individuals or anything like that. Kohta looked up to find Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Just press the button and be amazed." Kohta did just that to see what it was. What he didn't expect was a live image of prisoners around the Ling brother's stores. His eyes widen at what the communication device was capable of. The others pushed that button as well and scanned different areas or cities using the fox feed. They couldn't help but admire the small device they help in their hands. They couldn't believe they were holding something this advanced in their hands.

"This has to be against the laws. If it weren't for the zombie apocalypse, you would have been in so much trouble right now." Naruto looked up when he heard Saya's angry voice. Her entire face was red with fury or so it seemed at first. There was a noticeable blush on her cheek as well. He pulled out his device and traced the area Saya had scanned. A live image of an older version of Saya and a muscular man doing sexual activities appeared on his screen. Naruto whistled at how brutal the man was with each stroke.

"Damn that guy knows how to fuck." The others perked up at the mention of sex. Saya's face turned a darker shade of red when she heard her parents on Naruto's device.

"STOP STARING AT MY PARENTS PERVERTS." The others had a small blush on their cheeks when the couples were revealed to be Saya's parents. Naruto glanced back and forth between Saya and the other woman on his screen.

"You guys do bore a resemblance now that you mention it. You're both attractive." Saya's cheeks turned a darker shade of red at this. Naruto cut off the live image of her parents to avoid angering her any more. "Alright let's head home for some food and a hot bath." The others put their devices away and made their way towards the mansion for some relaxation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So dobe what will you do?" Sasuke stared at Naruto whom was current thinking over his options for his next move. Sasuke had requested that he meet up with him in private to talk about something important. Curious as to what Sasuke had to talk about, Naruto went to Sasuke alone. Once they were alone, Sasuke brought up the subject revolving around Naruto and his heroic ways. Sasuke asked Naruto as to the limitations of people they would allow entry to their land. Naruto mere shrugged at this then told Sasuke that he never thought about that which was true.

Naruto never thought as to how many people he would grant access to his land but now that he thought about it, it would be a good idea to do so. He simply didn't want too many people traveling to this island which would lead to several bad things ranging from an overcrowded place, a higher chance of the infection reaching within the walls of Uzushiogakure, and several other things that would work against them as a whole. Naruto thought about what he would be able to do. AN idea soon appeared in his mind which he voiced to Sasuke.

"Well we could always expand Uzushiogakure into Tokonosu. With the ways things are, we could take control of an actual city and merge it with Uzu allowing me to gain power over both areas. Staking claim to Tokonosu during this zombie crisis won't be hard plus it seems like a smart move to do. I'll be able to make some adjustments here and there without problems. What do you think about this teme?" Sasuke thought about the idea thoroughly. It did actually sound like a good idea plus Naruto would be expanding Uzushiogakure thus making said place larger.

"Well, that does sound like a good idea dobe. I'm sure this will help Tokonosu overall especially when we clear the area of zombies. You can recreate this country into your image without any problems." Naruto nod his head at this. The thought of rebuilding Tokonosu into his image was very tempting by now.

"That sounds like a great idea Sasuke but where will we start with the cleanup process and when. The only starting point I could think of is our gates. From there we would work our way towards the city clearing away the infected as we go along. We could set up tents and other things for temporary protect while we reform Tokonosu. What do you think about that teme?" Sasuke thought about Naruto's idea and ways he would be able to improve it.

"That sounds like a good idea but I think I have a better one. Why don't I start from one end which is opposite from here while you start at the gates. I will set up a few of your technology as we come towards the center of the village. This will allow us to help any survivors and decrease the zombie population. If we start at the gates, the chances of survivors living through the ordeal will remain low." Naruto thought about Sasuke's idea before agreeing to it.

"Aright teme, I'll prepare some technology and weapons to help you. Also how will we go about doing this?" Sasuke thought carefully about a way to start operation 'take over Tokonosu'. If he was going to start on the opposite side of Uzushiogakure, he would need a starting point or base. This will be where survivors would head to for shelter, hope, and much more. This would be one of various safe bases for survivors.

"Well dobe, we'll need a base for our operations where I'm heading. It has to be safe and armed to the teeth with weapons. This will eliminate zombies and boost moral for others." Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down Sasuke's ideas. "We'll establish a link between one another so we could alert each other as to what's going on. Anyway we will send a broadcast to the survivors telling them about a safe place away from the infected. I'm sure many will come running towards my base." Naruto quickly wrote this down.

"Alright teme, things sound good so far. The only flaw would be that the broad casting system will attract inmates to your base though I'm sure they won't be a problem for you. The survivors on the other hand are a different story."

**Alright I'm cutting this chapter short. For some reason I don't have the urge to continue this and write a new High school of the dead. If I do, I will look at the reviews you all submit and improve based on that.**

**Examples:**

**More action, less lemon**

**Don't put the teme into the story meaning Sasuke Uchiha**

**Those are just some ideas. Also I have the urge to write a Naruto/Skyrim crossover in which Naruto has dragon blood flowing through him. He will remain in the elemental country with abilities Alduin had. At the same time, I want to rewrite my kingdom hearts. My mind is everywhere right now.**


End file.
